Love and Hate
by Iceangel7554
Summary: Can't really describe to many story lines. See story for details.
1. Default Chapter

I did a little changing in the story lines. This starts at the night at the blue note, (Fox owns the Blue Note) when they are there for the benefit. Fox never loved Whitney. Whitney and Chad are getting married soon and she is pregnent. Fox and Theresa are married and are expecting their SECOND CHILD(hint hint). Theresa is nine months and due anyday. No one knows though but Whitney and Chad of course. She has done pretty good to hide it. Alister is nice. He loves that Theresa and Fox are married. I like Alister when he is nice. Alister had nothing to do with Sheridan being the mental ward. That was the doctor's and someone elses doing (you will find out who later). Sheridan did choose Antonio. Luis was heartbroken and still can't believe it and thinks Alister is behind it but when someone from his past shows up he forgets about Sheridan. Sheridan is heartbroken about that because she gets her memory and love for Luis back. Julian and Eve are married. Eve couldn't take it anymore and told T.C about her and Julian. T.C took off with Liz and Simone. Whitney still loves her mother despit everything. Julian and Eve found out their baby DID die. Rebecca convinced Ethan and Gwen to keep going with adopting Little Ethan but they don't get very far. Ethan still loves Theresa and is determined to get her back. Miguel realized that he loved Kay when she had Maria. They are getting married in two months and are thinking about having more children. Charity was heartbroken and trys to get Miguel back anyway she can. Grace was married to David and John is her son. She chose David. Sam was heartbroken but got over it. Sam and Ivy are married. Jessica and Reese are married and have a little boy.  
  
In this chapter everyone is at the blue note listening to Whitney sing and having a good time. Well most people....  
  
Chapter 1 *********  
  
Theresa and Fox are talking about what they are going to say when the baby comes. Ethan is stealing glances at Theresa and cursing under his breath that Fox will never have her and Gwen is thinking of new things to torture Theresa with.  
  
"I think we should just tell them straight out."  
  
"I don't know. What about your brothers. You know how protective they are of you."  
  
"I know but they will not lay a hand on you trust me." said Theresa as she patted Fox's knee.  
  
*********  
  
I swear Fox you will not take her away from me. She is mine. I had to marry Gwen. Now my playboy of a brother is trying to weesle his way into her life. Well he will not. I will make her mine and then she, Little Ethan and I will be a family.  
  
Gwen looks over at Ethan and see's him stairing at Theresa. Damn you Theresa. You always have to come in the middle of Ethan and me. Well, you just wait. You will never see your son again.  
  
**********  
  
Theresa looks and see's Ethan stairing and he looks away.  
  
"Gosh. I always see him stairing at me."  
  
"Well, don't worry about it. He can't do anything."  
  
"I know. I just wish he would leave us alone. I can't wait until our baby is born. Then they will all see that I am finally over him."  
  
"I surely hope you are over him." said Fox with a smile  
  
"Don't worry. The only man I have eyes for is you." Theresa kisses Fox lightly on the mouth but they are interupted by a kick. "The baby kicked." Theresa whispered.  
  
"He or she has been kicking a lot lately. I think we have a little soccor player in there."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Theresa kisses Fox again but not noticing the glare Fox is getting from Ethan.  
  
*********  
  
Miguel and Kay are slowly dancing. Kay has her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Kay I have been thinking."  
  
"Yeah." Kay looks up  
  
"How about six"  
  
"Six what?"  
  
"Six more kids."  
  
"I don't think so. Not unless you plan on giving birth to the other three."  
  
"Kay you are some piece of work but I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Miguel kisses Kay.  
  
*********  
  
Charity is sitting in the back watching Miguel and Kay kiss and dance. He should be mine. I should have his baby. I should be the one with that ring on my finger. I should be discussing possibly more kids with him. NOT HER! I will get you back Miguel. I will.  
  
*********  
  
Luis is watching Sheridan. I can't believe she chose him. I love her and she loves me. I know it. I will get Alister for this.  
  
Antonio looks over and see's Luis stairing at Sheridan. Gosh when will he ever leave her and I alone. He has to know that she loves me. Not him.  
  
Next Chapter**********Theresa goes into labor shocking everyone. A mystery person comes back to Harmony and is happy to see Luis. Alister comes to see Theresa and Luis attacks him. 


	2. Chapter 2

I know I said Alister visits Theresa but I can't have it in here because I wanted to get it in on time.  
  
In this Chapter Theresa goes into labor shocking everyone. Someone comes back to Harmony happy to see Luis.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
********* Theresa went over to talk to Whitney.  
  
"Hey Whit. How are you?"  
  
"Morning sickness has been really bad but after I throw up I want to eat an hour later. How are you?"  
  
Theresa laughed  
  
"Well thats normal. I am feeling ok except this little person has been kicking me all day. But I love being pregnant and this time I have a wonderful husband to be there by my side."  
  
"Well, just don't like go into labor during the wedding next week."  
  
"Don't worry. I will probably go into labor way before then."  
  
"What are you going to do about telling everyone. Just say hey Fox and I are married and having a second child."  
  
"Don't worry Fox and I are discussing what to do."  
  
Theresa suddenly felt a little pain in her stomach and tried to muffle a moan.  
  
"Resa you ok?  
  
"Yeah, I just need to get some water."  
  
"All right, you sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Theresa left and went to the bar. Oh gosh don't let me go into labor now. Please not now.  
  
"Can I have some water with a slice of lemon please."  
  
Theresa got her water and started back to the table where Fox was. She felt another pain but only more sharply. She dropped the glass and it shattered on the floor. She screamed out in pain and got everyone's attention. Fox ran to her side.  
  
"Resa you ok?"  
  
"Fox we have to get to the hospital now!!!"  
  
"All right. I will go and bring the car around."  
  
Fox left and Eve ran up to Theresa.  
  
"Theresa are you ok?"  
  
"I am in labor!!"  
  
"Your pregnant?!!?"  
  
"Yes!" pause "OMG! My water just broke!"  
  
"All right. We have to get you comfortable."  
  
Everyone moved out of the way and made a place for Theresa to sit on the floor.  
  
"All right Theresa I need you to breath.  
  
"How can she be pregnant?!?" yelled Ethan is dismay  
  
"FOX AND I ARE MARRIED!!"  
  
"WHAT!" yelled Gwen  
  
"Look, I would love to explain everything to everyone but as you can see I am in great deal of pain!!!"  
  
Fox came back in running.  
  
"I got the car out front. I heard Theresa scream out the way out to the parking lot. I wasn't sure to come in."  
  
"LETTING YOU IN IS WHAT GOT ME IN THIS POSITION!" we hear a muffle of laughs.  
  
"Fox we have no time. This baby is coming. Now you need to sit and coach Theresa and I will deliver the baby."  
  
"All right. Now come Theresa breath."  
  
"Arrrrrrr. SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!"  
  
"All right Theresa push."  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"I can see the head. Just one more push."  
  
"AHHHHH. FOX YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!"  
  
Theresa suddenly felt the pain go away and hear a little baby cry. Everyone around cheers and aws. Theresa collapsed in Fox's arms and Fox kissed her sweaty forehead.  
  
"You are truly amazing Resa."  
  
"Here is your baby girl Theresa. Congratulations."  
  
Theresa held her baby and smiled at the wet little person in her arms. She then looked up at Fox and smiled.  
  
"What should we name her?"  
  
"Well how about we compromise on the names. Miranda Courtney Crane."  
  
"I love it." She leans up and kisses Fox."  
  
"Would either of you care to explain how all this happened? asked an angry but happy Luis.  
  
"Well....."  
  
"Fox and I fell in love in L.A and got married shortly before we came home. Then I found out a month later that I was pregnant. End of story."  
  
"Why would you marry him though. He will break you heart Theresa."  
  
"Listen Ethan. I am a big girl and I love Fox. Now leave me alone. I just had a baby and I don't need everyone ganging up on me."  
  
"We need to get an ambulance here to come and get Theresa and the baby."  
  
"I already called them." yelled Whitney from the back. She come up and knelt down next to Theresa.  
  
"Whitney meet your goddaughter Miranda."  
  
"Hi Mira...." Whitney bolted up and made her way to the lady's restroom.  
  
"Well, I understands how she feels."  
  
Just then to paramedics came in and took Theresa and the baby to the hospital. The Lopez-Fitsgerolds left to go see Theresa at the hospital.  
  
Meanwhile Ethan is beside himself. Gosh I can't believe she married Fox and now they have a baby. That should be my baby. Not Fox's.  
  
Gwen is still pondering what just happened here. I can't believe they are married. I can't believe she had a little girl. Her little girl should be dead. Not my Sarah. Oh Sarah how I miss you.  
  
Just then a beautiful woman came in asking for Luis but she was told that he left for the hospital because his sister had a baby. Theresa had a baby!? It couldn't be Paloma. She is in Spain unless she came back but she is only fifteen years old. The woman left and went to the hospital. Most of the rest of the people left shortly after her to go see Theresa. Whitney left also and the benefit was postponed until tomorrow.  
  
*********  
  
At the hospital....  
  
Everyone is in the hospital hanging out with Theresa and the baby. They have to stay in the hospital for a couple of days to make sure nothing goes wrong and everything is fine.  
  
"I can't believe that Fox would marry that gold-digging tramp." said Ivy  
  
"I know. You would think he would have more taste." said Rebecca  
  
Ethan's blood was boiling. He couldn't say anything because that would make his feelings for her public but he didn't want to sit here and listen to them bash Theresa.  
  
Gwen was still thinking about Theresa. I know Theresa still loves Ethan. She may be married to Fox but she loves him. I WILL adopt Little Ethan and she will never see her son.  
  
Then a beautiful woman walked in and saw Luis standing starring at Sheridan. He still looks as handsome as ever. She walked over to him and touched his shoulder.  
  
"Luis." He turned around and his eyes lit up. It was Stacie. His old high school and college girlfriend. They broke up because she moved away after college.  
  
"Stacie?!?"  
  
"In the flesh!"  
  
Luis hugs Stacie but picks her up and spins her around. Sheridan see's this and is a little jealous.  
  
Next Chapter*********Gwen sends Theresa court orders while she is in the hospital. Alister visits Theresa in the hospital and Luis attacks him. 


	3. Chapter 3

In this chapter Gwen sends Theresa court orders while she is in the hospital. Alister visits Theresa in the hospital and Luis attacks him.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*********  
  
Theresa is in her room feeding the baby when Fox, Whitney, and Chad walk in.  
  
"Hey Resa." said Whitney  
  
"Hey, you want to meet your goddaughter, now don't go running off again." said Theresa with a laugh  
  
"I had to throw up OK. I couldn't help it."  
  
"I know. It was really hard for me to hide when I had to do that. Running to the nearest bathroom every two minutes." Whitney got up and ran to the bathroom  
  
"I better go see if she is OK." said Chad  
  
"OK." Chad leaves  
  
"So, how are you feeling?"  
  
"I feel fine Fox. I am just so happy. I have two beautiful children." Theresa leans over and kisses Fox. Just then some man walks in and hands Theresa an envelope then leaves.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"I don't know. Here hold Miranda."  
  
Fox took Miranda and then opened the envelope. Chad and Whitney come back in. Theresa reads and starts to laugh a little.  
  
"What is it Theresa?"  
  
"It says here that Ethan and Gwen are suing me for custody of my son. They say I am an unfit mother."  
  
"What!" yelled Fox  
  
"Don't worry they won't get very far."  
  
*********  
  
Everyone else arrives at the hospital and visits Theresa for a while then goes to the cafeteria. When everyone leaves Alister walks in with a big bear.  
  
"Alister!"  
  
"Theresa. I brought the baby her first toy."  
  
"Well that's sweet but I don't think she will be able to play with it for a while."  
  
"Well, that's OK. I brought it for her anyway and I also brought you a gift."  
  
Theresa set the baby in the little bassinet and took the velvet blue box from Alister.  
  
"You didn't have to get me anything." She opened the box and gasped at red ruby diamond earrings. "Their stunning thank you. Would you like to hold your Great Granddaughter?"  
  
"Sure." Alister picked up Miranda and started cooing at the little girl. Theresa, Fox, Chad, and Whitney only seen this side of Alister before with Little Ethan. Little Ethan loves him. Just when Alister set down the baby, Theresa's family walked in.  
  
"Alister!" yelled Luis. He ran up and pinned him against the wall. Theresa picked up her baby and started to yell at Luis  
  
"Luis stop this!"  
  
"No, I know he had something to do with Sheridan being in that hospital and forgetting all about me! I know it!"  
  
"Luis, stop. I know for a fact that he had nothing to do with it."  
  
"How would you know and why were you in here with my sister!"  
  
"Luis, Alister is Miranda's and Little Ethan's grandfather and he can see them. He is a changed man. He had nothing to do with Sheridan." Luis let go of Alister and stepped away.  
  
"Well, I still don't believe that but sense this is a hospital and I don't want to upset my sister so I will forget about it, for now."  
  
"Luis, I know you think I had something to do with Sheridan but I didn't. Sheridan is my daughter and I would never do anything to hurt her."  
  
"What about the other times you tried to kill her."  
  
"I had nothing to do with that either. I may not have liked you and Sheridan being together but I have come to accept it now but you are not together."  
  
"Yeah all because of you."  
  
"Luis, father had nothing to do with it. I needed sometime to think about the things that were going on in my life. It helped me realize that I love Antonio not you."  
  
Luis looked at Sheridan and then at Alister. He realized that it was the truth. Sheridan really didn't love him anymore. Luis suddenly felt tears in his eyes and left before anyone could see. Stacie went after him.  
  
*********  
  
"Luis!"  
  
He turned around and saw Stacie running towards him.  
  
"Luis, are you OK?"  
  
"I don't know. I just feel like a thousand knifes had just been put through my heart.  
  
"Luis, I know its hard but I will be here for you if you need anyone. We are best buds right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Come on. Let me buy you some coffee."  
  
Luis and Stacie went inside the coffee place and saw Beth behind the counter. (I forgot about Beth. She and Luis never dated in High school but they did date for a little while after Stacie left. She still loves him and wants him. Baby Martin did die that time in the hospital.)  
  
"Hey Beth. This is Stacie an old friend of mine. Stacie this is Beth."  
  
"Hello nice to meet you."  
  
"Hello nice to meet you too." Beth couldn't help but feel jealous. "What can I get you two?"  
  
"I will just have a regular black coffee."  
  
"All right and for you?"  
  
"Vanilla nut cappuccino please."  
  
Luis and Stacie got their coffee and sat down in the back booth.  
  
"Luis, you have to talk to me. I will help you."  
  
"You have always been a good friend. But I just can't believe that Sheridan doesn't love me anymore."  
  
"Well, if you ask me, if she can't see what a great man you are then she doesn't deserve you."  
  
"Thanks Stac."  
  
Luis and Stacie just staid at the Book Cafe for most of the day talking about old times and laughing. Then is started to get dark and it was time to go.  
  
"Well, I think I better go."  
  
"Yeah me too. I have lots of paper work to do tomorrow but can I walk you home."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Luis walked Stacie to the hotel she was staying at until her apartment was ready and walked her up to her room.  
  
"Well thanks Luis."  
  
"Your welcome. Hey, do you want to go out with me to dinner tomorrow night?"  
  
"Sure, I loved too."  
  
"All right. I will pick you up here at 7?"  
  
"7 will be fine. See you then."  
  
Luis left and went home.  
  
Next Chapter**********Luis and Stacie go on their date. Theresa gets to go home and Fox makes her stay at the mansion. Theresa and Gwen get into a fight. 


	4. Chapter 4

In this chapter Luis and Stacie go on their date. Theresa gets to go home and Fox makes her stay at the mansion. Theresa and Gwen get into a fight.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
*********  
  
Fox walks in and sees Theresa getting the dipper bag ready. He walks up to her and wraps his arms around her.  
  
"Hey. You two girls ready?"  
  
"Almost. I have to get a few more dippers and then we will be set." Theresa picked up a bunch and stuffed them in the bag. "Now we are ready."  
  
Theresa picked up the dipper bag and Fox got the baby. They went out to the limo and got in. Theresa strapped the baby in and then she rested in Fox's arms.  
  
"Why did you bring the limo?"  
  
"Well, I thought we should bring the baby home in style."  
  
"Whatever Fox." Theresa said with a smile.  
  
Theresa dozed a little and then her head popped up. She noticed they were driving up the hill to the mansion.  
  
"Fox where are we going?"  
  
"Well, I thought it would be best for us to stay at the mansion until our house is ready."  
  
"No way. I am not staying there with Gwen, Ethan, and plus Rebecca and Ivy. I don't know why Julian doesn't kick them out."  
  
"You know he said that he would wait until they found a place of their own."  
  
"I know but they don't even look. They are doing this on purpose."  
  
"I know but just until our house is built can you try and get along?"  
  
"I will try, I don't know if I can though."  
  
Fox opened the door and helped Theresa out then got the baby. Theresa brought the baby inside and Fox got her suitcase and dipper bag. Theresa and Fox walked in to be greeted by Whitney, Chad, Eve, and Julian.  
  
"Theresa welcome. Can I hold her."  
  
"Sure." Theresa hands the baby over to Eve. Julian walks over and puts his arm around her and coos at the baby. Theresa smiles at how much Julian has changed over the last few months. Just then Ethan, Gwen, Ivy, and Rebecca walk in from the living room.  
  
"What is the little Taco sita doing here?"  
  
"I invited them here Rebecca."  
  
"Well, I refuse to stay in a house with them and that little brat of theirs."  
  
"Well, then its simple Rebecca.....MOVE OUT and don't talk about my granddaughter like that again."  
  
Rebecca huffed. She couldn't believe she was treated like that. I hate Theresa. She is just here to flaunt her baby in front of my Gwennie and take Ethan away from her.  
  
"Well, Eve. I think its best if I put Miranda upstairs her bassinet."  
  
"All right. Your room is upstairs third door on the right."  
  
Oh great. Thinks Gwen. Right next to Ethan and I's room. Theresa walks upstairs to put her baby to bed, Fox goes to talk with Julian, everyone else leaves, and Gwen sneaks upstairs to talk to Theresa. She walks up and sees Theresa putting her baby in her crib next to the bed.  
  
"Theresa." She turns around and sees Gwen.  
  
"What do you want Gwen."  
  
"I just want to set some ground rules for you."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I am talking about you staying away from my husband. I don't care if you are married to Fox. I know you still love Ethan."  
  
"Listen Gwen. I do not love Ethan all right. Fox is the love of my life and he is the man I always pictured growing old with. Now just get out."  
  
"No! You may claim you love Fox but you don't. You are just using him to get Ethan back."  
  
"Are you even listening to yourself. I love Fox, we have a child together!"  
  
"You mean that brat. Theresa are you even sure its Fox's baby."  
  
With that Theresa ran over and started hitting Gwen but Gwen was fighting back. Miranda started to cry. Fox and Ethan came in a pulled them away from each other. Gwen had a bloody nose and her eye was already beginning to swell. Theresa only had a few scratches.  
  
"You bitch!" yelled Theresa  
  
Ivy, Julian, Whitney, Chad, Eve, and Rebecca came in. Rebecca ran over to Gwen.  
  
"Theresa what did you do to my daughter."  
  
"You daughter is a bitch. You stay away from me and my family Gwen. I will kill you if you ever talk about my daughter like that again!"  
  
"Theresa calm down." said Fox  
  
Theresa calmed down and picked up her crying little girl. She picked up an already made bottle and began to feed her. She sat on the bed and started to walk her baby to sleep. Everyone watched in aw, well, not everyone. Gwen, Ivy, and Rebecca thinks Theresa is just putting on a show. Everyone leaves to give them their privacy.  
  
"Fox, I'm sorry for what I did."  
  
"I know but at least you kicked Gwen's butt."  
  
"Yeah, I did kick her butt."  
  
Theresa and Fox laughed and put Miranda to bed.  
  
*********  
  
Luis was very nervous when he picked up Stacie. When she opened the door he breath was tooken away. She was dressed in a silk black dress with spaghetti straps and it hugged her body like it was afraid to fall and it had a slit up the side that ended at her thigh. She had her hair up with some curls that hung down around her neck and with little like diamond pins in her hair and she simple silver gold necklace around her neck and diamond stud earrings. She looks gorgeous he thought. Luis brought a rose from around his back and handed it to her.  
  
"Aww, thank you." She stepped inside just for a moment. Grabbed her purse came out, locked the door, and hooked her arm in his. Luis opened the door for her and she stepped in. He went around and got in the driver's seat.  
  
"So, where are you taking me?"  
  
"The Seascape."  
  
"Sounds nice."  
  
The drive to The Seascape was silent. When they got there they got to their table and sat down. They didn't know what to say. They haven't been out on like a date in years.  
  
"So...."  
  
"So...."  
  
"How long have you and Sheridan?"  
  
"Oh, well, I really don't want to talk about her but we almost go married. I guess we just weren't meant to be."  
  
"Right."  
  
"How have you been in like relationships."  
  
"Well, sense my career there isn't a lot of time for boyfriends."  
  
"You always wanted to be a designer and now you are starting are own line and here of all places."  
  
"Yeah, well, I also wanted to see you."  
  
Luis and Stacie talked about more of old times and how their lives have been going sense the last time they saw each other. They were laughing and carrying on when of all people who walk in Sheridan and Antonio. Luis didn't notice them but Sheridan sure noticed Luis. Her blood started to boil. She couldn't help but feel jealous. Her and Antonio went to their table. Sheridan couldn't keep her eyes off Luis. Antonio followed her gaze and saw Luis. His eyes widened.  
  
Luis and Stacie were having a good time. They got the check and left. Sheridan glared at the back of Stacie's head. Luis walked Stacie up to her hotel room and offered Luis to come in for a drink.  
  
"Do you want to come in for a drink?"  
  
"Well, I don't drink but I would love to come in."  
  
Luis walked in and Stacie went to the bar.  
  
"I don't drink either but would you like a soda, water, or coffee?"  
  
"I'll have some coffee."  
  
"OK."  
  
Stacie was making the coffee and Luis just couldn't take his eyes off her. She hadn't changed at all he thought. Luis thought about Stacie after she left a lot. Even when he was engaged to Sheridan he couldn't stop once in a while to think about her. He always felt guilty like he was cheating on Sheridan but now he wasn't with Sheridan anymore. He finally knew why he could never stop thinking about her.....he still loved her. He loved Sheridan but he wasn't IN love with her like he was with Stacie.  
  
He walked up to Stacie and stopped her from making anymore coffee. He looked into her eyes and kissed her. He felt so much electricity go through them. He never felt that with Sheridan. He kept kissing her until he felt her pull away.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't want to be a replacement for Sheridan."  
  
"You are not replacing her. Stacie ever sense you left I have been thinking about you a lot. Even when I was engaged to Sheridan. I loved Sheridan but I wasn't IN love with her. I am so in love with you Stacie."  
  
"Oh Luis. I love you too."  
  
Stacie and Luis once again kissed. Luis picked up Stacie in his arms and carried her to the bed and set her down. He kissed her and then kissed her neck. They made love for all night and fell asleep into each other's arms.  
  
Next Chapter**********Stacie visits Theresa and they have a girl talk. Gwen and Theresa have a heart to heart kind of talk. Charity tries her first plan to break up Miguel and Kay. 


	5. Chapter 5

In this chapter Stacie visits Theresa and they have a girl talk. Gwen and Theresa have a heart to heart kind of talk. Charity tries her first plan to break up Miguel and Kay.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
*********  
  
Stacie walks up to the mansion and pushes the doorbell. The door opens.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"I am here to see Theresa Crane."  
  
"Oh, well, come on in then. I will announce your arrival to Mrs. Crane."  
  
Theresa was talking with Fox when the maid came in.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"There is someone here to see you. A young woman."  
  
"Send her in."  
  
Stacie walked in and Theresa jumped up and hugged her.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"I'm good. I tried to visit you in the hospital but I never did get a chance. Where is the little baby."  
  
"Her name is Miranda and she is asleep. You can see her when she wakes which won't be for a while but you can still talk with me."  
  
"Well, it was nice to meet you but I have to get some paper work done. I will see you two lady's later." Fox left.  
  
"Well, Stacie come sit. Let's talk. So how long have you been in town?"  
  
"Only a couple of days. I went out last night with Luis."  
  
"Really? That's Great! He needs to find happiness sense that thing with Sheridan. So how was it?"  
  
"Well, after we went out for dinner we went back to my hotel room. I am staying there until my apartment is ready."  
  
"Well, what did you do? MMMM?"  
  
"Well, that's really between Luis and I." said Stacie with a sly kind of a smile.  
  
"OMG! You didn't!"  
  
"We did."  
  
"Gosh, I never thought he would get over Sheridan."  
  
"Well, he said to me that he loved Sheridan but he wasn't IN love with her."  
  
"This is great. You guys are perfect for each other."  
  
Stacie looked at her watch and gasped.  
  
"I have to go I am supposed to meet Luis for lunch. I guess I will have to see Miranda later then."  
  
"Well, I will see you later then." Theresa hugged Stacie and said good-bye. What they didn't know though was that Sheridan came over to see Gwen and heard the whole conversation. She had started to cry and left.  
  
Theresa heard the baby cry in the monitor and ran up to stairs to her baby. She walked in and picked up Miranda. She stopped crying as soon as she was in her mother's arms. She rocked her to sleep and then put her back down. When she turned around she saw Gwen standing in the door way.  
  
"Gwen look, I really don't want to fight with you today. I am tired. I have been up with Miranda most of the night and I would like to take a nap."  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
"Look, I don't need you to tell me about ground rules OK."  
  
"No, listen."  
  
Gwen walked over and sat on the bed next to Theresa.  
  
"Listen, did you really love Fox and you are really over Ethan?"  
  
"Yes, I really do. If I didn't I wouldn't be married to him."  
  
"Theresa I just want to say I am sorry about everything. I know you didn't intentionally kill Sarah. I know it was some of my fault too. I shouldn't have left but I really have to know why you would kiss Ethan if you knew I was in delicate condition?"  
  
"Look, I wish I could turn back time but I can't but there is something you don't know.  
  
Fox and I were dating when everything spilled out. If you would have watched the rest of that video you were have seen me push Ethan off and slap him. I was asleep and he took advantage of that. I thought I was kissing Fox and that is the truth."  
  
"Why didn't you just tell me this?"  
  
"Would you have actually believed me?"  
  
"Probably not. Tell me something else, why did you and Fox keep your marriage a secret?"  
  
"Well, with what everything happened in L.A and of course there are my brothers. We just felt we should wait until the baby was born."  
  
"Well, I just wanted to say I am sorry and I would like to be friends again if that is OK?"  
  
"I would love to be friends."  
  
Theresa and Gwen hugged. Gwen then left and Theresa went to sleep.  
  
**********  
  
The Bennett House....  
  
Charity couldn't take her eyes off of Miguel and Kay. They were cuddled on the couch discussing some last minute wedding plans. That should be me with Miguel discussing the wedding. Not Kay! She took him away from me and I am going to get him back. Now what can I do......I know! I will just have to get him in bed and then when Kay sees us she will call off the wedding and Miguel will be mine!  
  
Later that day Kay left for some alterations on her dress. Charity was making some lemonade and put two pills in one of them. She then brought it to Miguel.  
  
"So Miguel, how is it going with the wedding?"  
  
"Well, its going great." Miguel took a sip. A few minutes later he begins to get dizzy and see blur. Charity then set down his cup and took him upstairs and entered her room.  
  
Next Chapter**********Gwen goes to the doctor and gets some great news! Kay catches Miguel and Charity naked in bed. Luis and Stacie go out on another date but this time they get company. 


	6. Chapter 6

In this chapter Gwen goes to the doctor and gets some great news! Kay catches Miguel and Charity naked in bed. Luis and Stacie go out on another date but this time they get company.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
*********  
  
Gwen walked into the doctor's office already late for her appointment. Sense she wasn't going to adopt Little Ethan she was going to try that seragant mother thing. She walked in the office and there was her doctor.  
  
"How Gwen."  
  
"I am sorry I am late, I just had so much to do before my appointment and..."  
  
"No need to apologize. Its all right. Now I have some news for you about this seragant mother."  
  
"OK, Ethan and I discussed this and we really want another baby, so we really thought this through and we want to do this."  
  
"Well, with what I am about to tell you, you might change your mind."  
  
Gwen looked at the doctor confused.  
  
*********  
  
Kay walked back in her house and put her dress on the couch. She smiled and set her keys on the coffee table.  
  
"Miguel!" Kay made her way up the stairs. "Miguel are you here?" She opened the door and got the shock of her life. There was Charity and Miguel in bed together, naked!  
  
"Oh Kay." said Charity covering herself up. Miguel looked up confused. He then realized where he was and started to protest to Kay.  
  
"Kay its not what it looks like."  
  
"So your not sleeping with my COUSIN of all people."  
  
"Kay listen to me..."  
  
"Save it Miguel. The weddings off." Kay left with tears in her eyes. Miguel just turned to Charity outraged!  
  
*********  
  
"Doctor what are you saying? Is there something wrong? I mean what's wrong?"  
  
"Gwen calm down there is nothing wrong. I am just saying that you might change your mind what I am about to tell you."  
  
"Well, what is it?"  
  
"Gwen, your pregnant" said the doctor with a smile.  
  
"What! I thought I couldn't have anymore children."  
  
"Well, I am sorry for telling you that. The test were wrong. You are two months along.  
  
Would you like to make an appointment for two weeks from now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Gwen made her appointment and hurried home to tell Ethan. I can't believe I am pregnant.  
  
*********  
  
Luis picked up Stacie at noon. They plan on going rollerblading for fun then have a picnic. She was wearing a T-shirt, jeans, and had her hair in a simple pony tail.  
  
"You ready to go."  
  
"Yeah, I can't believe you are taking me rollerblading."  
  
"Well, we need some fun too, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
Stacie and Luis made their way to the park and put on their rollerblades. Stacie wouldn't let of Luis.  
  
"All right. I haven't done this in a while, so bear with me."  
  
"Don't worry I got you."  
  
Stacie smiled at Luis and they made their way through the park on their blades. They were laughing and almost fell over when they bumped into a couple. Of all people Antonio and Sheridan.  
  
"Hello, Luis and who is this?"  
  
"Hello. This is my girlfriend Stacie."  
  
"What are you two doing on this wonderful day? Not following Sheridan and me I hope."  
  
"No, Antonio. We are on a date."  
  
"This is what you call a date." said Antonio with a little sarcasm.  
  
"Well, I am having fun. We went out for dinner a couple of nights ago and now we wanted to do something fun." said Stacie  
  
"Now we will be on our way thank you."  
  
Stacie and Luis rolled away and started to laugh.  
  
"Gosh, you brother is just so possessive."  
  
"I know, he assumes I am going to try and seduce Sheridan or something."  
  
Stacie stopped and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Would you try and seduce me? asked Stacie with a sly smile.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Maybe!"  
  
"Yeah, I will let you know later. Now let's go to the car and get the picnic basket."  
  
"OK."  
  
Next Chapter**********Gwen tells Ethan about her being pregnant. Luis and Stacie enjoy their picnic lunch. Kay and Miguel talk. 


	7. Chapter 7

In this chapter Gwen tells Ethan about her being pregnant. Luis and Stacie enjoy their picnic lunch. Kay and Miguel talk.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
*********  
  
Gwen was so excited. She was jumping up and down when she opened the door to the mansion and started to look for Ethan.  
  
"Ethan!" He came from upstairs  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I have some great news. I just got back from the doctor."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ethan.....I'm pregnant!"  
  
"Really!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"This is great!"  
  
Ethan picked up Gwen and spinned her around. Theresa heard screaming and came running down the stairs. Fox was right behind her.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Theresa guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm pregnant!"  
  
"What, I thought you couldn't have children."  
  
"Well, the doctor said the test were a mistake and he apologized and now here we are." Said Gwen patting her stomach and hugging Ethan.  
  
"Oh Gwen this is great!" Theresa and Gwen hugged. Ivy, Rebecca, Eve, and Julian came in to see what was all the commotion.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Julian  
  
"Oh my god! Theresa is choking my Gwennie!" Rebecca ran up and started to hit Theresa with her purse.  
  
"Mother stop. Theresa was not attacking me. We were hugging because I have great news."  
  
"What is this news and why would you hug Theresa?"  
  
"Theresa and I are friends now and I'm pregnant!"  
  
"Oh Gwen that's wonderful but I don't understand why you would want to be friends with this baby-killing-man-stealing-slut!"  
  
"Mother, now stop, this has gone far enough. I have forgiven Theresa for everything. If you can't forgive her then there is no room for you in my life or my child's."  
  
"Gwen I am just looking out for you. The minute you let you guard down she is going to pounce on Ethan."  
  
"Mother look around! Fox and Theresa are married and have a child together! Theresa said she is not after Ethan and I believe her. Now stop this."  
  
Rebecca went off in a huff making sure that Theresa will pay. Ivy looked at Theresa but what she saw was something different. The sparkle in her eyes she saw with Ethan once was now with Fox. Maybe she does love him. Maybe I should give her a chance. After all she is now my daughter-in-law. Ivy walked over to Theresa and took Theresa's hands in hers and led her to the living room.  
  
"What do you want Ivy?"  
  
"I just wanted to say I am sorry. I think it is time that we try and get along. After all we are family now."  
  
"You really want to get along?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ivy this is great." Ivy and Theresa hugged and walked back into the hall laughing together ignoring the confused looks.  
  
*********  
  
Luis and Stacie lay out the blanket and put down the basket. Luis brought out some chicken salad, strawberries, cherry's and a bottle of wine.  
  
"Luis, this food looks good."  
  
"Should taste good too."  
  
"Should?"  
  
"Don't start. Now open up."  
  
Stacie opened her mouth and Luis fed her a cherry.  
  
"Mmmmm, delicious."  
  
"Now, I know your favorite are strawberries but we will have to wait until we finish the salad."  
  
Stacie and Luis ate a little of the salad then started to feed each other. After they were done eating, they relaxed in each other's arms and sipped at their wine.  
  
"I love you Stacie."  
  
"I love you too Luis."  
  
Stacie leaned up and kissed Luis.  
  
*********  
  
After Kay found them in bed Miguel yelled at Charity, quickly got dressed and ran after Kay. He found Kay at the wharf and finally got her to sit down and talk to him.  
  
"Kay listen, Charity must have put something in that lemonade. I would never intentionally hurt you, ever. I love you Kay. You have to believe me."  
  
"Miguel, I do believe you but Charity, she still loves you and would do anything to get you back."  
  
"Look, I swear to you that Charity will never come between us again. I promise you this."  
  
"Well, I certainly hope not."  
  
Miguel and Kay kiss.  
  
Next Chapter**********Its two months later. Luis asks Stacie a very important question. Theresa and Fox give everyone some startling news. Kay and Miguel are getting married the next day. 


	8. Chapter 8

In this chapter Its two months later. Luis asks Stacie a very important question. Theresa and Fox give everyone some startling news. Kay and Miguel are getting married the next day.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
*********  
  
Luis felt the box in his pocket he has been carrying around for about a week now waiting for the right moment. He felt tonight was best. Luis called Stacie at her work.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Stacie?"  
  
"Luis?"  
  
"Yeah, Stac, I was wondering if you want to go to dinner tonight?"  
  
"I loved too."  
  
"OK, I will pick you up at 6 OK?"  
  
"All right. See you then. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Luis hung up and began to make arrangements for tonight. He called the restaurant and his family. It was 6 o'clock and it was time to pick up Stacie. Luis was very nervous when he pushed the bell for her door. She opened the door and Luis smiled.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Luis and Stacie drove to the restaurant in silence just on their first date. When Stacie and Luis walked in, his whole family was there. Fox, Theresa, Pilar, Martin (he never disappeared), Miguel, and Kay. He called Antonio but he told him no. They greeted their hellos and ordered their dinner. During the dinner Luis started to shake, no one noticed this but Stacie and she was a little concerned.  
  
"Luis are you OK?"  
  
"Stacie there is something I have been meaning to ask you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Just as Luis was about to begin, they were interrupted by Antonio and Sheridan.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well we were invited weren't we?"  
  
"You said no before."  
  
"Well, we decided we should. I mean you invited us and it would be rude to turn it down now."  
  
"Well, all right. Sit down then."  
  
Antonio and Sheridan sat down and ordered. They had their dinner and everyone was having dessert. Antonio kissing and cuddling with Sheridan a lot just to show up Luis.  
  
Luis was starting to shake again.  
  
"Luis, what the heck is wrong with you?"  
  
"Well, Stacie, there is something I have been meaning to ask you for a while now."  
  
Luis got up and got down on one knee. Everyone smiled and watched, except Sheridan. She had to fight to keep the tears down.  
  
"Stacie, these past couple of months have been the best of my life. You helped me get through tough times. Stacie you are the one and only one for me. Will you marry me?" Luis pulled out a box and it had his grandmother's ring in it. Sheridan couldn't help but let the tears fall freely now. He was going to give that ring to me. Stacie jumped up and screamed.  
  
"YES!"  
  
Stacie and Luis through each other into each other's arms and kissed. Luis pulled away and slipped the ring on Stacie's finger. She smiled and they yet again kissed.  
  
*********  
  
Theresa and Fox were in the living room of the mansion discussing where Little Ethan's room should be. Their mansion was almost finished and they just couldn't decide all the little details.  
  
"I think crystal blue in Little E's room and lavender in Miranda's." said Theresa  
  
"That is beautiful. I think that is a good idea."  
  
Fox kissed Theresa and that little kiss turned into a passionate one. Then Ivy and Rebecca walked in.  
  
"Don't you two ever stop."  
  
"Rebecca leave them alone."  
  
"I can't believe you are defending them."  
  
"As I said before Theresa is my daughter-in-law and I just think its time to put the past behind us."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Rebecca left, Fox went to talk with his father and Ivy sat next to Theresa to see how the decorating is going.  
  
"I love the crystal blue."  
  
"I do too but I am not so sure about the lavender."  
  
"Maybe it is a little too girlie. But it is your house. So, I have been meaning to ask you a question. I know its dumb but humor me. Has Fox adopted Little Ethan yet? Everyone has been wondering about that?"  
  
"Well, no, not exactly."  
  
"Well, why not?"  
  
"Well, its kind of hard to explain but you will know all in good time."  
  
"All right."  
  
Ivy left and Theresa went to go find Fox. She found him in their room.  
  
"Fox we have to talk."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Well, your mother just asked why you haven't adopted Little Ethan yet."  
  
"You think its time to tell them?"  
  
"Well, they know we are married and that we have one child together."  
  
"Let's talk to everyone tonight."  
  
"OK."  
  
Later that night....  
  
Fox and Theresa gathered all their friends and family.  
  
"Well, you are probably wondering why we have all brought you here."  
  
"I would like to know why I have to be here. I am really not interested in anything that concerns you and Fox." said Rebecca with a harsh tone.  
  
"Listen Rebecca, once we tell you will be glad you stayed, maybe."  
  
"All right. There has been some slight concern on why I haven't adopted Little Ethan yet. Well that's simple. You see Little Ethan is not Julian's son."  
  
"Then he's mine!" jumped in Ethan  
  
"No, you see Little Ethan is my son."  
  
"What! How is that possible?" asked an outraged Ethan  
  
"Well, you see. Theresa thought of another way to keep her son with the custody thing and all. We had a DNA test down and it shown that Little Ethan wasn't his. Then we got a sample of Ethan's blood and that didn't match either. I was down in Bermuda the same time Theresa was and well she didn't sleep with Julian. She slept with me. Theresa and I were both drunk when we were introduced to each other by Julian and well you can guess from there. That's why the judge said that full custody went to Theresa."  
  
"NO! This can't be happening. First you sleep with her and conceive what should be MY child and then Julian marries her. Then you marry her and have another child which yet again should have been mine!" said Ethan  
  
Everyone gasped and looked at an outraged Ethan who looked like he was about to pounce on Fox any second.  
  
*********  
  
Kay and Miguel were saying good-bye to each other and Jessica was trying to pry them away from each other.  
  
"Come on you guys."  
  
"I think its a stupid dridition and we should just be rid of it."  
  
"Yeah, I think that Kay and I should just do away with old times. Right?"  
  
"Right?"  
  
"No, no, no. You guys can't see each other for the next 24 hours."  
  
"Oh all right."  
  
Kay and Miguel kissed one last time. Kay went with Jessica and Miguel left to his own house.  
  
"I can't believe this time tomorrow I will be Mrs. Miguel Lopez- Fitsgerold."  
  
"Well, I am happy for you sis."  
  
"I just have to keep an eye on Charity. She is might to something to stop the wedding of course."  
  
"Don't worry she won't."  
  
Next Chapter**********Its Kay and Miguel's wedding. Someone stops the wedding with startling news. Ethan talks to Theresa. Luis and Stacie announce their engagement. 


	9. Chapter 9

In this chapter its Kay and Miguel's wedding. Someone stops the wedding with startling news. Ethan talks to Theresa. Luis and Stacie announce their engagement. Theresa and Fox share a special evening.  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I went on vacation and I just didn't have time and then my internet went on the frits.  
  
Chapter 9 *********  
  
Kay was finally getting married to Miguel. Jessica was her maid of honor. Her bridesmaid were Theresa, Gwen, Simone, and Stacie. The flower girl is Kay's cousin Madison. Miguels best man was Luis. The groomsmen are Fox, Antonio, Reese, and Ethan. The ring berrior was Little Ethan.  
  
Kay pased in the bridal room while Jessica was trying to fix her vial. She was afraid Charity was going to do something to stop the wedding.  
  
"Kay will you sit down and be still, I can't fix your vial."  
  
"It doesn't matter, Charity is going to try and stop this wedding anyway."  
  
"Kay will you stop! Charity is not here. She can't do anything!"  
  
"All right. My ready I just need to..." Kay made a quick dash to the bathroom to throw up all the contents of her stomach, which wasn't very much.  
  
"You all right Kay?" yelled Jessica into the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah, I hope." said Kay wipping her mouth and then popping in a breathment.  
  
"You'll be fine." Suddenly there was a knock at the door. It was Sam  
  
"Its time, you ready?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kay walked out popping in another breathment. First went Jessica and Luis, then Fox and Theresa, Gwen and Ethan, Simone and Reese, Stacie and Antonio, Little Ethan and Madison, and then Kay and her dad. Kay looked at Miguel with so much love in her eyes. They finally made it to the alter.  
  
"Who gives this woman to this man?"  
  
"I do."  
  
Sam lifted Kay's vial and kissed her on her cheek and sat down next to Ivy.  
  
"We are gathered here today to witness these two souls to come together as one, let us pray." The rest of the ceremony went well. Kay forgot all about Charity and her trying to stop her wedding to Miguel.  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife you man kiss the bride." Miguel kissed Kay on the lips and then turned to their family and friends. "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Miguel Lopez-Fitsgerold." Everyone clapped then someone burst through the door. It was Charity.  
  
"Charity its to late, Kay and I are married.  
  
"Miguel you can't marry her because I'm pregnant!"  
  
Everyone gasp and Kay slapped Miguel and ran out the church. Miguel ran out after her to catch her trying to leave.  
  
"Kay wait."  
  
"Miguel, you got Charity pregnant."  
  
"No I didn't, the stuff she gave me wore off before we even did anything. She couldn't be pregnant with my child."  
  
"How can I believe you?!?"  
  
"Look at me Kay." She looked. "I love you. Charity is my past. I love you Kay." Kay saw so much love in his eyes. She hugged him.  
  
"Miguel, I love you too."  
  
Miguel and Kay walked in the church. Everyone was gone except for the family. Grace was sitting down comforting Charity of course. Grace saw Miguel and ran up to him.  
  
"You better take care of this child Miguel, you and Charity are meant to be together and you did this to her!"  
  
"I will not because we didn't even do anything. She tried to but we didn't get very far. Admit Charity, tell them."  
  
"Ok fine. I am pregnant but its not Miguels. I had to think of something fast so I went to a clinic." Everyone gasp  
  
"You are sick Charity and you know what when you have this baby. Kay and I will raise it as our own!" Everyone else left but Miguel, Kay, Grace, David, and John. Miguel and Kay were leaving when Grace called out to Miguel.  
  
"Miguel, you love Charity, not Kay. Charity is pregnant and needs you now more than ever." Miguel didn't even turn back, he just left with Kay into their awaiting limo to go to their reception. David and John just looked at Grace with discust.  
  
"Grace I can't believe you."  
  
"What. He loves Charity."  
  
"Didn't you just hear your neice. She tried to stop this wedding. You are sick." David and John were about to leave when Grace stopped them.  
  
"Wait don't go. I love you!"  
  
"No, I am getting a divorce. You are not the Grace I thought you were." Then they left. Grace just sobbed and Charity comforted her.  
  
*********  
  
The reception was almost over. David and Sam had a talk and now are friends. David and John are staying in Harmony even though David is divorcing Grace. Stacie and Luis ask Chad, who was the D.J, if they could make an announcement. Luis took the mike in his hands and started to talk.  
  
"May I have everyone's attention." Everyone turned to the guy with the mike. "Thank you. Now I know its Kay's and Miguel's wedding but sense everyone is here, Miguel and Kay said they wouldn't mind if we made the announcement here. Well, as of yesterday evening, Stacie and I are to be married." Everyone cheered for them and Luis kissed her on the lips.  
  
Some people congradulated them but others just cried....Sheridan. She went into the ladies restroom and sobbed. 'The man that I love is getting married to someone else. Luis must still love me somehow. I know he does but if he did he wouldn't be marrying Stacie. Oh Luis, why did you have to give up on our love! Well, now I guess Antonio is my fate.' Sheridan wipped her tears and went back to the reception. She went up to Luis and congradulated them and then went to dance with Antonio. The reception was over, Kay and Miguel went to their honeymoon. Theresa and Fox gave them the gift, a month in Hawaii and they also let them fly in the Crane's private jet.  
  
*********  
  
Theresa and Fox went into the bedroom and flopped onto the bed. Fox rolled over and kissed Theresa's neck. She giggled and squirmed.  
  
"Fox, stop."  
  
"Why." mumbled Fox  
  
"Because we are missing something."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"How about I go downstairs and get somethings for a little bedroom picnic."  
  
"All right. I will go take a quick shower."  
  
"All right."  
  
Theresa kissed Fox and made her way down the stairs. She see's Ethan on the couch and tries to get by but he still notices her.  
  
"Theresa we need to talk."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Why you married Fox."  
  
"I love him thats why."  
  
"Theresa your surppose to love me and me only. Theresa please, you, me, Little Ethan, and Miranda can run away together. I don't care if they are Fox's children. Little Ethan already loves me as his father and Miranda will too."  
  
"Ethan you crazy. Are you listening to yourself. I love Fox and Little Ethan loves Fox and Little Ethan does call him daddy if you haven't noticed. You need to go back to Gwen. Your PREGANT wife!"  
  
Theresa left and went into the kitchen. She got some strawberrys, cherrys, champagne, two glasses, a few candles, and some other stuff to make the night special. She made her way back up to the room and set everything upbut not before locking it so no interuptions. She then went and changed into a silver satin gown. It clung to her every curve, there was preatically no neckline, and it ended well above her knees. She put on the short matching robe and tied it up, not wanting to let Fox see her yet. She sat on the bed, surrounded by candles lit and the room light off and the plates of the fruit and the champagne chilling on ice. She got up and went back into the walk in closet she wanted to make her entrance to Fox. She just missed Fox when he walked back into the room from the bathroom.  
  
"Resa, this is beautiful where are you?"  
  
She called from the closet. "Sit on the bed and wait."  
  
"Ok." Fox, only in boxers, sat on the bed and waited. He saw on dark leg appear from the closet and then Theresa's beautiful face. She giggled and turned back. She waited for a second and came back. She came out and Fox's eyes widened.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Ya like?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Well, just wait." She then undid the robe ties in a sexy way and then let it drop from her shoulders. Fox sucked in his breath. She walked siductively over to him, straddled his lap and pushed him back onto the bed. She kissed him full force on the lips and let his hands wonder under her gown, up her thighs, and to her full breasts. Theresa sat up and moaned as Fox carressed her tenderly. She stopped him as she lifted herself up and pulled his boxers off. Fox tugged at the gown straps and took it off and tossed it to the side. Theresa then went back to kissing him, his lips, then neck, then chest, then stomach, then.... Fox moaned as she took him. He wanted the night to last, he stopped her and rolled her onto her back. He kissed her neck and made his way down. Theresa moaned and bent her legs at his sides as Fox kissed her most femanine part. Her fingers ran through his hair as she grinded her hips towards his face. He then stopped and came face to face with her. He reached over and grabbed a strawberry and fed it to her. He grabbed the can of wipcream and put some on her stomach. He lapped it up. Theresa smiled and squirmed. He kissed her all over and went he entered her, she screamed. Fox thrusted faster everytime he went in. Theresa felt the pain and the wonderful pleasure Fox was giving her. She wrapped her legs around him and met his thrust. Theresa's head thrashed and her chest arched and she screamed.  
  
"Fox!! Oh gosh!"  
  
Fox thrusted faster as she screamed. Theresa stilled had her arms and legs wrapped around him. Her mouth was parted as her and Fox came at the same time. They thrusted faster against each other and came over and over again. They collasped in each other's arms. They fed each other the rest of them strawberrys and cherrys, drank their champagne and went to sleep.  
  
*********  
  
Ethan sat up in bed as Gwen slept. He had been listening for hours as Fox and Theresa make love. He was discusted. 'That should be me in there making love to her. She should be screaming my name not his. Theresa you will be mine and when you are. You, me, Miranda, and Little Ethan will be a family.  
  
Next Chapter**********In the next chapter Fox goes away on business and Ethan does somethng terrible to Theresa. Gwen files for divorce and meets a new special someone. Charity follows Miguel and Kay on their honeymoon. 


	10. Chapter 10

In this next chapter Fox goes away on business and Ethan does something terrible to Theresa. Gwen files for divorce and meets a new special someone. Charity follows Miguel and Kay on their honeymoon.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
*********  
  
Fox stands in front of Theresa trying to explain why he has to leave.  
  
"Resa, I'll only be gone a week."  
  
"I know, I just don't want you to go ok but you have to so, good-bye." Theresa was walking away when Fox stopped her.  
  
"Hey, what about a good-bye kiss?"  
  
Theresa smiled and kissed him. They were kissing for a pretty long while when they were interrupted by a clearing of someone's throat. They broke a part, turned around. Ethan and Gwen were standing there. Gwen was smiling and Ethan well he was angry. Theresa turned to Fox.  
  
"Hey, um, I guess I will see you in a week."  
  
"Yeah. Bye." Fox kissed Theresa one last time and left. Theresa went back into the living room happy. Gwen went upstairs and Ethan followed Theresa into the living room. She was sitting on the couch typing on her laptop.  
  
"Hey Theresa."  
  
"What is it now Ethan?"  
  
"I just wanted to say I am sorry. Your right. You could never love me the way you love Fox. Please forgive me and I hope we can be friends?"  
  
"Oh Ethan yes I forgive you." Theresa walked up and hugged Ethan. Ethan hugged back very passionately almost. Theresa let go and went up to her room. Ethan smiled that his plan was already in motion.  
  
*********  
  
Later that night.....  
  
Theresa was in a sexy black night gown when Ethan walked in. Theresa quickly covered herself with her robe.  
  
"Hey Ethan what do you need?"  
  
"I need to talk. I am a little worried."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About this baby. Gwen is acting totally different then she did with Sarah."  
  
"Yeah, how?" Ethan shut the door and locked it silently. He then walked over and sat on the bed.  
  
"Well, she has a lot more cravings and she just a little bit too nice."  
  
Theresa laughed. "That's normal. Its usually different with every child. With Little Ethan, I always wanted some strawberries and just a bunch of healthy junk. I don't know why. But with Miranda I loved to eat a lot of double bacon cheeseburgers, large fry, and a shake. Its just different. Miranda I was nice and calm. With Little Ethan, I wanted to bring down the Crane empire and kill everyone who crossed my path."  
  
Ethan laughed. "Well, thanks. I also have one more concern." Theresa sat down next to Ethan and looked at him with a little concern.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I'm afraid that this new baby, it might...."  
  
"It might what?"  
  
"It might affect our relationship."  
  
"Ethan what are you talking about we have no relationship."  
  
"Yes we do."  
  
Ethan grabbed Theresa's arm and forced her on the bed. He then ripped most of her clothing with one hand while he covered her mouth with the other. He then gagged her with a piece of cloth and forced himself onto her. Theresa was screaming at the top of her lungs. He smacked her and hit her a couple of times. Theresa soon lost conciseness. He grunted and moaned as he pounded into her. He came and collapsed on her. He un-gagged her and placed her under the covers. He kissed her cheek and whispered into her ear.  
  
"I didn't want it to happen this way Resa. I love you and you will be mine and mine only." He straightened his clothing and went back to Gwen, where he also made love to her.  
  
*********  
  
The next morning.....  
  
Theresa woke up her body very sore. She looked down and saw bruises and blood between her legs. She cried like never before. She then gathered herself and made her way to the bathroom. She checked on Little Ethan and Miranda before. The maid was taking care of them. She took a shower, got dressed, and went downstairs to eat. Ethan and Gwen were already there, so was Ivy, Julian, Eve, and Rebecca. Everyone was shocked at how she looked. Her skin was almost white and face looked bruised. Gwen was concerned for her friend.  
  
"Theresa are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I am just a little sick."  
  
"Oh well, all right."  
  
Just then Fox burst through the door. Theresa jumped up into his arms and wouldn't let go.  
  
"Resa let go."  
  
"I am just so happy you are home. Why are you home so early?"  
  
"Well, that business we had to take care of was token care of in a matter of hours, so I took the next flight home. Are you ok. You look a little ill."  
  
"Yeah I am. I just haven't been feeling good all night."  
  
"Well, you go upstairs. I will bring up something for you and I will take care of Miranda and Little E today."  
  
"All right." Theresa went upstairs and layed down. She heard the door open, shut, and lock. "Fox that was fast." she looked up and it was Ethan. "You say away from me Ethan."  
  
"Don't worry I am just here to tell you something."  
  
"Don't tell anyone about last night you go it. Anyone!"  
  
"What makes you think I won't. You raped me!"  
  
"Well, if you do tell you wouldn't want anything to happen to Fox, Little Ethan, or even Miranda."  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"Oh I would but if you don't tell all will be forgotten."  
  
"Get out!"  
  
Ethan smiled and walked through the connecting door to his room. What they didn't know was Gwen heard everything. She walked in and saw Theresa crying.  
  
"Theresa come on. Let's go take a walk."  
  
Theresa and Gwen went for a walk and Theresa confessed everything. Gwen hugged her and told her everything was going to be all right. They quickly went to Fox and told him.  
  
"I'll kill him!"  
  
"No Fox stop. I think we should just call Chief Bennett." Fox called him and he came right over. Sam kissed Ivy quick and went to Theresa's side.  
  
"Now Theresa I need you to tell me what happened word for word."  
  
"Well, he came in and we talked. Then he said something about our relationship and he forced himself on me and...." Theresa started to sob.  
  
"Now just take your time."  
  
"Well, then he gagged me and hit me a couple of time. I don't remember anything else because I blacked out."  
  
"All right. When he comes home today. Well, make then arrest."  
  
Theresa waited impatiently until she heard the door slam and Ethan walk in. He saw Sam.  
  
"Hey dad what are you doing here?" Sam took out his handcuffs and walked over to Ethan.  
  
"Ethan Whinthrop you are under arrest for the assault and rape of Theresa Lopez- Fitsgerold Crane. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can't afford an attorney, one will be provided for you." Ethan was arrested and token away.  
  
Theresa breathed a sigh of relief as Ethan was taken away but then she broke down and cried. Fox held her and just rocked her like a baby. He would kill Ethan if he ever saw him again.  
  
*********  
  
Gwen left to go see a lawyer. He filed for divorce and now was going to have Ethan sign them at jail. She walking through the park not even paying attention when she ran into someone.  
  
"Excuse me." said Gwen  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Gwen looked up and it was Hank.  
  
"Oh Hank. Hello."  
  
"Hi Gwen. Where are you headed?"  
  
"Oh jail."  
  
"Oh well, ok."  
  
"Ethan was arrested."  
  
"Oh you bailing him out?"  
  
"No, he did something terrible to Theresa and I am giving him divorce papers."  
  
"Oh well I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. I should have done this a long time ago."  
  
"Yeah well see you around."  
  
"Yeah, hey Hank. Maybe you and I could get a cup of coffee and talk sometime?"  
  
"Yeah sure. I'll call you."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Gwen walked away smiling.  
  
*********  
  
In Hawaii....  
  
Kay and Miguel were having a fabulous time without Charity in their lives. Kay found out that she was pregnant. Kay was a little worried because she always felt she was being followed. Her and Miguel were slow dancing when Kay got that feeling again.  
  
"Miguel, I know you are tired of hearing this but I just feel someone is always watching me."  
  
"They probably are, their thinking how beautiful you are and they can't take their eyes off of you."  
  
"Miguel that's sweet but I just feel it. Do you think Charity would follow us here?"  
  
"I don't think so Kay. I made it clear I want nothing to do with her."  
  
"Yes but she still could follow and try to break us up or something."  
  
"Kay, listen I love you, even if she did follow us, there is nothing she can do to us. We are married Kay and have another baby on the way. She can't do anything."  
  
"Ok, I will try and relax."  
  
Kay layed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.  
  
Meanwhile, behind a big plant stood Charity watching them. 'I can't believe they are having another child. That should be my child not hers. Well, as soon as I have my baby, Miguel and I will be a family. Kay will just be a homeless person on the street with two kids to feed. She will not have Miguel, she won't.'  
  
Next Chapter**********Its two months later. Miguel and Kay are back. Kay is five months pregnant. Gwen is due anyday now and her and Hank are hot and heavy. Theresa finds out something very important and very shocking. 


	11. Chapter 11

In this chapter Its two months later. Miguel and Kay are back. Kay is five months pregnant. Gwen is due anyday now and her and Hank are hot and heavy. Theresa finds out something very important and very shocking.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Gwen and Theresa are sitting in the living room talking. Gwen just keeps going on and on about Hank.  
  
"Don't you think Hank is the most handsome man in the world." said Gwen with a dreamy look on her face.  
  
"Oh gosh you are delusional."  
  
"Well, I just can't believe he loves me despite I am carrying his nephew's child. It's kind of creepy."  
  
"Yeah but he loves you. Fox and I stuck by each other and loved each other even though we thought I was the mother of his half brother." said Theresa  
  
"Yeah I guess your right but Little E turned out to be Fox's child."  
  
"Look, Hank will love you no matter what, don't worry about it ok."  
  
"Your right. So how are things with you?" asked Gwen  
  
"Well, can you keep a secret?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Well, I have been very sick lately." said Theresa with cast down eyes  
  
"Yeah, what does that have to do with anythi....Theresa what are you saying?"  
  
"I think I'm pregnant."

Miguel and Kay were sitting on the couch discussing baby names. They had a baby book but couldn't agree on anything. Kay wanted a Spanish name, something exotic but Miguel wanted something simple like Ashley or something.  
  
"I told you I like the name Elana Esperanza."  
  
"But I like the name Emily Ann."  
  
"But its just so plan I don't want my child to be just a plan name child. I  
  
want him or her to be special."  
  
"It will be special because its our baby."  
  
"Aww Miguel." Kay kissed Miguel

"What!" yelled Gwen  
  
"I think I am pregnant and the worse part of it is I don't know who the father is. It could be Ethan because of what he did but it could be Fox's too." cried Theresa  
  
"Oh Theresa it will be ok. We will go to Dr. Russell tomorrow and get a definite answer."  
  
The next day Theresa and Gwen went to the doctors. As Theresa waited for the results she was very nervous. How is she going to tell Fox. She was almost positive it was Ethan's. Her and Fox wanted to wait for a while before having anymore children. Dr. Russell came back.  
  
"Well, Theresa congratulations your going to have another baby."  
  
The breath was taken just out of Theresa and she fainted.  
  
Next ChapterTheresa tells Fox. Gwen goes into labor. Charity gets Kay to go into premature labor.


	12. Chapter 12

In this chapter Theresa tells Fox. Gwen goes into labor. Charity gets Kay to go into premature labor.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Theresa couldn't believe it. She was pregnant but she didn't know who's baby it was. It could be Fox's and it could be Ethan's. She hopes its Fox's of course but she was sure it was Ethan's. She didn't want it to be Ethan's. This couldn't be happening to her.  
  
"Theresa are you ok?" asked Gwen  
  
"No, I'm not. I could be carrying another man's child."  
  
"I'm sorry Theresa."  
  
"Well, I don't know who I am going to tell Fox about this."  
  
"Just tell him."  
  
"I have too." Theresa and Gwen were walking down the street in downtown. Gwen got a sudden craving for ice cream. Gwen got a cone with three scoops of Peanut Butter Swirl and Theresa just got water because she felt sick. They sat down at a near by table.  
  
"Mmmm. This taste so good." Said Gwen eating her huge ice cream.  
  
"Yuck, I think I'm going to puke. I can't stand the sight of food and what am I going to tell Fox?"  
  
"You know what Theresa, no matter what you and Fox will get through this. He will love this baby no matter what. He knows what Ethan did, I say that, that baby you are carrying is Fox's."  
  
"You know what Gwen your right. I should have to worry. I should be happy I am pregnant. I will love this child no matter what and you know what is the first thing I am going to do?"  
  
"Tell Fox."  
  
"No, go up there and get me some Peanut Butter Swirl. That looks good." Gwen laughed as Theresa went up to the counter.  
  
They arrived back at the mansion. Gwen went to take a nap and Theresa went to find Fox. She found him in the study.  
  
"Hey Fox. We need to talk."  
  
"Ok, what about?" Theresa walked over and sat on his lap. Fox was so turned on that he started to kiss her neck. Theresa giggled.  
  
"Fox, focus."  
  
"Ok, what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Well, I am pregnant."  
  
"What, this is great!"  
  
"Yeah but there is one other thing. You know that this also could be Ethan's child because of what he did to me."  
  
"I know but I don't care. That is my child in there. I know." said Fox rubbing her abdomen.  
  
"I am so happy." Theresa hugged Fox and Fox picked her up and carried her to the couch in the office.  
  
"Fox we can't do this here."  
  
"Why not." Fox walked over to the door and locked it. He made his way over to Theresa and started to kiss her.  
  
"Fox, I don't think we should.....Oh, well, never mind." Said Theresa with a giggle.  
  
A couple hours later Theresa and Fox came out of the office. They suddenly heard a scream and ran upstairs. Gwen was clutching her stomach as she came out of her room.  
  
"Your in labor!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok, I'll call Hank and your mother." Theresa ran made the phone call. Theresa came running back just in time to jump in the limo with Gwen and Fox. They made it to the hospital and Gwen is rushed into the delivery room.  
  
Kay and Miguel were in the kitchen at her dad's discussing names. Miguel had to leave for work suddenly kissed Kay and left. Kay was looking through the baby name book when Charity walked in.  
  
"What do you want Charity?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to my favorite cousin."  
  
"Yeah, I'm your favorite cousin."  
  
"You are, even though you stole Miguel from me and now is having what is supposed to be my child and now you are robbing Miguel of his child that I am carrying."  
  
"Its not his child. You said it yourself and as soon as you have it we will  
  
take it away from you. You will not take care of that child with a sick mind like yours."  
  
"Sick mind! Your the one who got Miguel to sleep with you. You did this Kay and I would be afraid because he will be with me. He will realize how much he loves me when this child is born and we will raise it like a family and you will be stuck with two kids. Alone." Kay lunged for Charity.  
  
"You leave me and Miguel alone psycho!" Kay started to choke her when she felt being pulled away. She looked back and saw her dad. Kay then kelt a sharp pain and doubled over.  
  
"Kay sweetie are you ok?"  
  
"I think I am in labor! Ahhhh! It hurts!!" Kay screamed in pain and Sam called 911.  
  
Next Chapter Gwen has her baby. Doctors have to do a c-section on Kay and something goes wrong with the baby. 


	13. Chapter 13

Next Chapter Gwen has her baby. Doctors have to do a c-section on Kay and something goes wrong with the baby.  
  
Chapter 13   
  
Gwen was in bed breathing and Hank was helping her. Gwen was having a hard time.  
  
"Breath."  
  
"Hank if you tell me to breath one more time!" Hank backed off a little. She felt another contraction but a little stronger and a lot sooner. Eve came in and checked her out.  
  
"Ok, Gwen we are going to push on his one ok. Push!"  
  
"Ahhh!" Gwen pushed and relaxed.  
  
"Once more."  
  
"Ahhhh!" Gwen felt the pain go away and a baby cry. She smiled and Hank kissed her forhead. She held her arms out and took her baby.  
  
"Meet your little girl."  
  
"She is so sweet and so precious. So tiny. Ten fingers and ten toes. She is perfect."  
  
"She is beautiful. She looks just like her mother." said Hank kissing her forhead.  
  
"Well, what should we name her?"  
  
"We?"  
  
"Yes, we, as far as I am concerned you are the father."  
  
"Well, I don't know."  
  
"I always liked the name Emily, Emily Theresa."  
  
"I like it."  
  
"Me too." Emily was taken away to be weighed and measured. Once Gwen and the baby were settled in a private room. Everyone came in to visit them.  
  
"Hey, she is so beautiful whats her name?"  
  
"Emily Theresa."  
  
"Theresa? Are you serious."  
  
"Yes, I would like her to be named after her godmother."  
  
"Godmother? Gwen I would be honored."  
  
"And of course Fox would be the godfather."  
  
"Thanks Gwen." Emily was passed around so everyone could hold her and they just awed at her. Everyone then left because Gwen had to get some sleep.  
  
Kay was in bed breathing very heavily. The pain was really intense. She was worried because she was only five months pregnant. Just then Miguel came running in to her side.  
  
"Kay, are you ok?"  
  
"I don't know Miguel. Ahhh! It hurts!" screamed Kay. Kay started to cry and Miguel was getting very worried. He went to see Dr. Russell.  
  
"Dr. Russell, what is wrong with Kay she is crying so hard because of the pain. Now what made this happen."  
  
"Well, she said something about Charity making her mad. You should see Sam. Kay told him everything. But I have some concerned. I examined Charity to make sure she is ok and you someone said she was pregnant too but she's not."  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"Charity, she isn't pregnant." Miguel stomped off to see Charity.  
  
"Charity!"  
  
"Miguel, how is Kay, is she ok?"  
  
"Kay is fine for now but I have a few questions for you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Your not pregnant and you made Kay go into pre-mature labor."  
  
"I did no such thing!" Everyone turned to them.  
  
"Look, leave Kay and I alone. I love her, I don't love you!"  
  
"Yes, you do, you love me Miguel and if this baby dies you can run away with me. Please Miguel come with me. You don't need Kay."  
  
"Listen Charity, I will never run away with you. You may have killed my baby. You sicken me. I never want to see you ever."  
  
"Well, thats going to be pretty hard considering we live in the same house."  
  
"Uh, Charity, that won't be a problem. With what you did to my daughter. You are out of there." said Sam. Charity looked at everyone and just ran away.  
  
In the hospital room Kay was yelling for Miguel. Miguel came running in and held Kay.  
  
"Miguel, it hurts!"  
  
"I know baby, I know. Dr. Russell isn't there anything you can do?"  
  
"Well, actually, we have to prep her for surgery."  
  
"Surgery?"  
  
"Yes, we have to do a c-section."  
  
"Is that really nessessary. I mean do you have to?"  
  
"Yes, if we did natual labor, Kay might lose to much blood and she could die and the baby will die also. But with a c-section Kay will live and the baby would have a 50 50 chance to live."  
  
"Ok then."  
  
They wheeled Kay into surgery and they got the baby out as soon as possible and put the baby on oxygen. Kay was recovering and Miguel was holding her hand. She then woke up five hours later.  
  
"Miguel, how is our baby?"  
  
"Well, he is on oxygen right now but he is a fighter just like you."  
  
"He? Its a boy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Just then they heard code blue over the speaker for the perturnity. Kay started to panic.  
  
"Kay calm down. I will go see what is wrong." Miguel went to go see what was wrong.  
  
"Dr. Russell, whats wrong?"  
  
"Miguel, your little boy stopped breathing. We have him breathing again but it looks like he might not survive through the night."  
  
Miguel stared at Eve and just couldn't believe it. His little boy might die. He went back to Kay. He just couldn't handle this but he had to stay strong for Kay and Maria.  
  
Next Chapter Gwen brings baby Emily home. Miguel and Kay's little boy takes a turn for the worse. 


	14. Chapter 14

In this chapter Gwen brings baby Emily home. Miguel and Kay's little boy takes a turn for the worse.  
  
Chapter 14   
  
Gwen was packing a diper bag when she felt strong arms wrap around her. She turned around and saw a smiling Hank.  
  
"Hi Hank."  
  
"Hey, are you ready?"  
  
"Yes, I am." Gwen grabbed the diper bag and Hank picked up Emily. They put her in the car seat and drove off to the mansion. They arrived and they were swormed by people. Theresa was the first to hold her.  
  
"She is beautiful. You are so lucky to have such a beautiful little girl."  
  
"Thanks Theresa. I just can't believe I had a baby. They said I couldn't have children. Do you know what that does to a person."  
  
"I am so sorry for what happened in L.A Gwen."  
  
"Theresa its in the past. Now my future is Emily and Hank." She turned and wrapped her arms around Hanks neck and kissed him." Theresa passed Emily. She was passed around to everyone till Gwen wanted to take her to bed. Hank helped her with her bags and they headed upstairs out of sight.  
  
Meanwhile Kay and Miguel were at the hospital. They were waiting for news on their baby. Eve said Kay would recover fine but their little boy might now make it. She said she was surprised he made it through the night.  
  
"Miguel, where is Dr. Russell?"  
  
"I tried to find her. I couldn't."  
  
"Can we go see Miguel Jr?"  
  
"Sure." Miguel helped Kay out of bed and to the room where he was. She went to his incubator. She reached her hand in and touched his little belly. She couldn't believe the mirecle. Dr. Russell then came in.  
  
"Hello, Kay. I am sorry but I need to do some tests and I have to ask you to leave."  
  
"I understand." Miguel took Kay back to her room. Suddenly a heart monitor went off. Kay and Miguel didn't know what was going on Eve came into her room ten minutes later.  
  
"Dr. Russell is everything ok?" Eve looked at them with sorrow in her eyes.  
  
"Dr. Russell what is wrong with out baby?" asked Miguel in a stern voice.  
  
"I am so sorry." Kay then collapsed in Miguel's arms and cried. Miguel cried right along with her and rocked Kay. Her baby was dead. Dr. Russell left to give them their privecy. After a while Kay calmed down a little. She wipped her tears and got out of bed.  
  
"I want to see him."  
  
"Kay you can't."  
  
"Yes, I didn't get to hold him. I want to hold him now." Kay walked in the room and saw the machines taken off and her son in the incubator. She picked him up and held him close to her heart. "I love you son. No matter what. I wish you weren't gone but if god had a reason then I guess you have to go." Kay cried and set him down. She rubbed his stomach and stepped away. Dr. Russell stood beside her and put an arm around her.  
  
"I am so sorry Kay. I did what I could."  
  
"I know you did. I know." Kay left and went back to her room. She layed down and just stared at the ceiling. The next day Kay could go home. Miguel helped her up but Kay just had a blank stair in her eyes. Miguel took her up to their room on the way home. She just sat in bed for the rest of the day.  
  
For over a week Kay just sat in bed not eating or doing anything. She just sat in bed stairing at the wall. Miguel kept bringing her some soup or a sandwich but she didn't eat any of it. She didn't take a shower or go to the bathroom. She just sat there. Jessica came to visit once and went upstairs to talk to her.  
  
"Come on Kay get up! You act like you are dying but your not! Miguel Jr. doesn't want you to live your life like this. Maria needs you, Miguel needs you, Dad needs you, and I need you! You cares what Charity did. Just forget about it. You can miss your son but you still have a life to live. Please don't do this." Jessica took one last look and left. Kay looked at the door. For the first time sense she left the hospital, she took a shower and got dressed. When she got downstairs. Sam was making breakfast and Miguel was at the table with Maria trying to get her to eat.  
  
"Come Maria eat."  
  
"She still won't eat?" asked Sam  
  
"No, she wants her mom, she knows something is wrong." Maria looked up and saw her mother. She smiled and pounded on the high chair she was in.  
  
"Mama!!" Miguel looked and saw Kay smiling. Kay went over and took the spoon from Miguel and started to feed her. Maria excepted the food and Miguel just smiled at them both. He leaned over and kissed her then whispered in her ear.  
  
"Welcome back hon. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Kay fed Maria and then ate herself. This was the beginning of the rest of her life.  
  
Next Chapter Theresa and Fox go to the doctors to get a picture of their baby. Kay attacks Charity again. Sheridan talks to Luis. Luis and Stacie start to plan their wedding. 


	15. Chapter 15

In this chapter Theresa and Fox go to the doctors to get a picture of their baby. Kay attacks Charity again. Sheridan talks to Luis. Luis and Stacie start to plan their wedding.  
  
Chapter 15   
  
Theresa and Fox walked in the doctors office. Theresa and Fox when the doctor walked in.  
  
"Hello Theresa and how are we feeling today?"  
  
"I'm doing great."  
  
"Well, you ready to see your baby?"  
  
"Yes, I am so ready." The doctor put some stuff on her stomach and then started to take a picture of the baby. She turned up the volume so they could here the heart beat.  
  
"This is so amazing. I mean I have two children and saw them too like this but I mean when you hear it its just so."  
  
"I know. I am the doctor so many woman tell me the same thing. They always think it is so amazing when they hear the heart beat."  
  
"When can we know the sex?"  
  
"Oh, not for another two or three months."  
  
"Ok." The doctor finished up and took some tests and then they went home.  
  
Kay is playing with Maria outside in a baby swing when Charity sneaks into the hard. Kay doesn't notice her. Kay just laughs. Maria points to Charity and Kay turns around. She glares at Charity picks up Maria and puts her inside only to come back outside.  
  
"What do you want Charity?"  
  
"I want you to stay away from Miguel!"  
  
"I am Miguel wife. I am not going to stay away from him! I love him and he loves me. You have to face facts Charity, he doesn't love you anymore!"  
  
"I will not. He loves me and only me. The only reason he is with you is because you got pregnant!"  
  
"He loves me!"  
  
"He does not and you know it! You know as well as I know that if you didn't have Maria he would be with me! He is only with you because of his daughter! He would never have married you if you haven't tricked him into sleeping with you! Face it Kay, you are a slut and a whore! You don't deserve Miguel! He deserves someone he loves and someone who will love him back! You need to just take that brat of yours and go far away from us! He doesn't love you or that daughter of yours! He loves me Kay! Me!"  
  
Kay couldn't take it anymore. She lunged at Charity and started to hit her. Charity was wimpering and crying. Miguel, Sam, and Ivy ran out and pried Kay off of Charity. Charity was bleeding in the nose, her lip was cut by Kay's ring, and her eye was all ready beginning to swell.  
  
"Kay what is wrong with you!" yelled Ivy  
  
"I am sorry but she said stuff about Miguel and Maria. She said Maria was a brat and I was a whore and that Miguel loved her and the only reason he was with me was because of Maria."  
  
"Kay you can't believe that. I love you. Don't believe Charity." Miguel kissed Kay. Sam and Ivy took Kay inside and Miguel turned to Kay.  
  
"Great she is gone. Now that we are alone we can concentrate on us." said Charity rubbing Miguel's chest. Miguel pushed her hands away.  
  
"Charity, I don't love you! I don't know why I ever did! You need to leave Kay and I alone! I love Kay very much. If Maria wasn't here I still would love her. If you haven't came to town we could have been married a lot sooner. We could have careers! We could have waited on the children! I love Maria and I don't regret her being born but I do regret the day I met you!"  
  
"You don't meen that Miguel."  
  
"Yes, I do! Just get out Charity. Just leave town. No one wants you here but your psyhco Aunt!" Charity looked at him and ran away.  
  
Luis was watching tv not really paying attention when there was a knock at the door. He opened it and there stood Sheridan.  
  
"Hey Sheridan come on in."  
  
"Luis we have to talk."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Luis I love you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Please don't marry Stacie. I know you love. Think of our past together and out past lives."  
  
"Sheridan I love Stacie. Didn't you ever think there was a reason we were always kept apart. All the time. We were never together. Stacie is the woman I could see spending the rest of my life with. I love her Sheridan. You chose Antonio over me. It broke my heart and Stacie helped me through that. She helped me realize that I can get over you. Sheridan you will be happy with Antonio. You will." He kissed her and ushered her to the door. Sheridan looked at him with tears in her eyes and asked him one last question.  
  
"Can I give you a kiss?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"If you don't feel anything then I will leave but don't deny your feelings." Sheridan kissed him but Luis didn't respond. "Didn't you feel that?"  
  
"I am sorry Sheridan but I didn't." Sheridan kissed his cheek one last time and left. It was over. Really over. She would get over this. She would.  
  
Stacie came over and had to discuss somet things with Luis.  
  
"Gosh I can't wait to get married."  
  
"Neither can I."  
  
"What I suggest is we have a choice of chicken, fish, steak."  
  
"Whatever you say." said Luis beginning to kiss Stacie's neck.  
  
"Luis stop we have to plan the wedding."  
  
"Yeah I know." He continued and Stacie giggled.  
  
"Luis come on."  
  
"Ok, ok. What else do you have?" He leaned back on the couch as he listened.  
  
"Well, I hired this great band. They were cheap and they will play from the time it starts till the reception."  
  
"Ok, well, my sister is designing your dress. You said that right?"  
  
"Yeah, she is also designing the bridesmaid dresses and the tuxes. I don't want to go to a store. I know your sister would make a great designer. I am thinking of giving her a job."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I am thinking of having her open her own line. She would be great."  
  
"Well, I know she would be happy to hear that." Luis leaned in again and kissed her neck.  
  
"Luis, come one."  
  
"All right but its hard to resist you."  
  
"Oh I know." said Stacie batting her eyes. Luis smiled and sat next to her and leaned back again against the couch. Stacie stared at him for a moment. Having no shirt on was not good. Her eyes roamed over his body. He was so sexy. She thought. Luis opened his eyes and smiled.  
  
"Stacie focus."  
  
"Sorry ok. Now all we have....to....is." Stacie couldn't keep her mind on the wedding. His sweaty body was turning her on. "All we have to do now is....oh what the hell." Stacie threw the note pad down and straddled Luis lap. She kissed him full force on the lips. They then heard the door slam.  
  
"Luis." Pilar walked in and Stacie straightened herself before Pilar came in. "What are you guys doing?"  
  
"Oh just planning the wedding."  
  
"Is that right." She looked at their flushed faces. She walked towards the kitchen and turned around and turned to her son. "Luis that lipstick does nothing for you." She laughed and walked into the kitchen. Luis looked in the mirror and smiled. Stacie came up behind him and layed her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I think its a great color on you." she said as he wipped it off.  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Luis turned around and kissed her.  
  
"You know we could go back to my place and continue this."  
  
"I think thats a great idea." Stacie grabbed her coat and pulled Luis outside into the car without his shirt and they headed to her place.  
  
Next Chapter Its one month later. Its Stacie and Luis's wedding day. Theresa is three month pregnant but she is showing a little. Theresa and Fox find out something very interesting. 


	16. Chapter 16

In this chapter its one month later. Its Stacie and Luis's wedding day. Theresa is three month pregnant but she is showing a little. Theresa and Fox find out something very interesting.  
  
Chapter 16   
  
Stacie was pacing back and forth in the bridel room at the church. In ten minutes she would be Mrs. Luis Lopez-Fitsgerold. She couldn't wait. All she had to do was find her necklace and she would be all set. She heard a knock at the door. It was her father.  
  
"Sweetie its time."  
  
"I can't find my necklace."  
  
"Where was the last time you had it?"  
  
"I put it on the table here."  
  
"Did you fall off?"  
  
"Yup, found it under the chair." Her father helped her necklace on and then they walked out. Her bridemaid started down the isle. Then it was her turn. She smiled as she saw Luis at the alter. He smiled back and winked. They made it to the alter.  
  
"Who gives this woman to this man?"  
  
"Her mother and I do." Her father lifed her vale and kissed her cheek. Stacie took her spot next to Luis.  
  
"We are gathered here today to witness the union of two people. Let us play." They prayed. "Luis and Stacie have decided to write their own vows." Luis turned to Stacie  
  
"Stacie you are my life. You have helped me through a loss of loved ones. I will love you and honor you until we the day we die. You are not only my wife but my best friend. We can get through anything together. All we need is each other to lean on and I will be there when you need me. I love you Stacie." Stacie smiled and then begin to speak.  
  
"Luis I love you with all my heart. I always have and always will. I will be there through thick and thin. We have been through so much together and I hope we will be through a lot more of memories. I can't wait to start our lives together and I can't wait to have a family with you Luis Lopez- Fitsgerold. I love you."  
  
"The rings please." Father Lonogen handed the ring to Luis. "Luis, place this ring on Stacie's finger and say with this ring I the wed."  
  
"With this ring I the wed." He slipped the ring on her finger.  
  
"Stacie place this ring on Luis's finger and say with this ring I the wed."  
  
"With this ring I the wed." She slipped the ring on his finger.  
  
"If anyone believes these two should not be married speak now or forever hold their peace." Sheridan sat there crying, sad not happy tears. "By the power vested in me by the state of Maine. I pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride." Stacie grabbed the lapels of his jacket pull him into a kiss. They kissed forever. They broke apart and the room burst into applause. They headed out to the limo to take them to their reception.  
  
When they arrived everyone cheered as they entered the room. They made their way through the room shaking hands and welcoming people. They went out on the dance floor for the first dance. They just looked at each other. No one else mattered to them at that moment. Stacie laid her head on his shoulder, they were so engrossed on each other they didn't realize the son had ended. She leaned up and smiled at him. They walked off the dance floor to their table. As soon as they sat down a series of spoons on the glasses began. Luis and Stacie smiled and kissed. They ate dinner, had a few more dances, and now it was time to cut the cake. Luis placed his hand on the knife and Stacie placed her hand over his and together they cut the cake. She fed his a little piece and he shoved it in her face. She laughed and took most of the cake on the plate and shoved it all over his face. People laughed. After the cake, people danced some more, and then it was time for Luis and Stacie to go on their honeymoon. They were going to the Caribbien.  
  
They arrived at their hotel, checked in, and headed up to the honeymoon suite. Luis immediatly took her into his arms. She kissed him and he layed her on the bed.  
  
"Wait."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want to wear something special for you." Stacie took out a box she had packed in the suit case. "I will be right back, wait right here." She went into the bathroom and came out five minutes later. She was wearing a long silk robe with her hair in a clip. She walked over to Luis and put his hands on the belt of the robe.  
  
"As I gaze into your beautiful eyes open this and you'll get a big surprise." said Stacie laughing. Luis smiled at how spontanious she could be. He could never act like this with Sheridan. He opened the robe of and his jaw hit the floor. She was wearing a white silk short night gown. She let the robe slip from her shoulders and she straddled his lap. She kissed him and he rolled over on top of her. He kissed her and for the first time Luis made love to his wife.  
  
Theresa and Fox walk into the doctors office waiting for the doctor.  
  
"Theresa how are we feelings."  
  
"Great except for being so big."  
  
"Yeah well let's see here." The doctor looked shocked when she turned on the monitor.  
  
"Whats wrong?" She turned up the volume. Fox and Theresa then heard two heart beats.  
  
"Two heart beats. Thats...."  
  
"Your having twins."  
  
"Can you tell the sex?"  
  
"Its still a little early. We should be able to tell in another two weeks."  
  
"Why didn't we hear the two heart beats before?"  
  
"Well, it could have been they were beating at the same time or one heart was just to faint to hear yet."  
  
"Oh well thank you doctor." Theresa and Fox left the doctors office and went home. Theresa rubbed her stomach. She couldn't believe she was having twins! Four kids this was going to be hard. But her and Fox could do anything as long as they had each other.  
  
Next Chapter Its five months later Theresa goes into labor. Stacie is five months pregnant. Sheridan remembers some stuff in the mental ward. 


	17. Chapter 17

In this chapter its nine months later Theresa goes into labor. Stacie is five months pregnant. Sheridan remembers some stuff in the mental ward.  
  
Chapter 17   
  
Theresa is sitting in the livingroom of the mansion. She is sitting on the couch looking at a baby name book. She really didn't know what to name the babies. They decided not to find out what the sexes were. They wanted to be surprised. If it was two boys. Nicholas Foxworth Crane Jr. and Brain John Crane. If two girls either Natalie Gwen Crane or Isabelle Ann Crane. If boy and a girl Nick Jr. and Isabelle Gwen. Theresa tried to get up from the couch but she couldn't. Her stomach was big. She finally got up and went into the kitchen to make something to eat. She looked and found her favorites ice cream, Peanut Butter Swirl. She ate half of the carton. She put the ice cream away and then felt a pain go through her hold body and then felt something wet under her. She screamed in pain and Fox came running in.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"My water broke!"  
  
"Ok, we have to get you to the hospital." Fox helped Theresa to the hospital and into the car. They arrived ten minutes later with Fox's wild driving. Theresa told him to slow down or at least tried all she could do was yell and scream for doing this to her. Even if he wasn't the father because of the asshole Ethan but she didn't care. She couldn't dwell on it. He rushed her up to Dr. Russell and she put her in a room.  
  
"Ok, breath Theresa!"  
  
"No, I will not. You are not my boss, don't tell me what to do!!!"  
  
"I think I will go call your family."  
  
"I think thats a good idea." Fox left and called her family and his family. He went back into the room just in time for Theresa to give birth.  
  
"Fox you have you get Theresa to calm down." Fox went to her side and held her hand. She sqeezed his hand until he thought it was going to break.  
  
"All right Theresa this is it. Push!"  
  
"Ahhh!!!!" She then heard a baby cry. She then had to push again.  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
"What uh oh? Dr. Russell is my baby ok."  
  
"Everything will be fine. The baby is turned the wrong way. I see feet. All I have to do is turn the baby around." She turned the baby around and Theresa pushed with all her might. She heard the baby cry and she fell back against the pillow. By then everyone arrived and was waiting in the livingroom.  
  
"Theresa, Fox. Meet your daughter and son." Theresa and Fox were handed their children. Theresa smiled and looked down at her beautiful baby. She looked at their son Fox was holding.  
  
"So what should be their names?" asked Fox  
  
"Well, Nicholas Foxworth Crane II and Isabelle Gwen Crane."  
  
"Nicholas the II? Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I love your name."  
  
"All right." Theresa and the babies were soon settled into their own private room and everyone could come in and see them.  
  
"They are so beautiful. What are their names?" asked Pilar  
  
"This is Nicholas Foxworth Crane II and this is Isabelle Gwen Crane."  
  
"Gwen?" asked Gwen  
  
"Yes, you put Theresa for your daughters middle name and so I put your name for ours. We would also like you and Hank to be the godparents."  
  
"I think we would be honored." Everyone passed around the babies and then it was time for Theresa to get her rest.  
  
Stacie and Luis didn't go to the hospital because Luis didn't want her to move that much. Theresa and Fox understood. Stacie laying in Luis's lap while he rubbed her belly and they were both watching tv waiting for Pilar to call. She said she would let them know. Suddenly the phone rang and Luis answered. Stacie shot up and looked at Luis.  
  
"Mijo?"  
  
"Yes Mama?"  
  
"Its a boy and a girl. Nicholas Foxworth Crane II and Isabelle Gwen Crane."  
  
"Thanks for letting us know and tell Theresa congradulations for us."  
  
"I will, got to go. I will see you later. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Luis hung up.  
  
"Well...."  
  
"A boy and a girl. One named after Fox and the girl Isabelle Gwen Crane."  
  
"Aww. Those are beautiful names." Stacie layed back down in Luis's lap. He rubbed her belly. "Luis don't you think we should find out the sex so we know what to call our baby?"  
  
"I want to be surprised."  
  
"I know but I just want to think of some names."  
  
"We can think of boys and girls names."  
  
"I know. What do you think of Luis Jr. for a boy?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I like the name for me but not for my child."  
  
"Ok." Stacie smiled at him and he kissed her on the lips. Stacie turned it into a passionate kiss.  
  
"Stacie you know what the doctor said."  
  
"Yeah but that doesn't me we can't kiss. Does it?"  
  
"Actually it does because I won't be able to control myself if we do and the doctor said...."  
  
"I know what the doctor said. Its just killing me and then we have to wait another month."  
  
"I know but we can get through it. In the mean time." He kissed her again.  
  
"I thought you said we couldn't do this?" said Stacie raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Well, we can't avoid each other all the time."  
  
"Your right." said Stacie smiling and then pulling Luis into a kiss.  
  
Sheridan is wondering around her house. She just can't get over Luis. She needs to move on but its hard. She loved him so much. She layed down on the couch. She was almost asleep when she felt someone kissing her neck. She opened her eyes to see Antonio.  
  
"Antonio, not right now. I am really not in the mood. I don't feel well."  
  
"Did Luis say something to you?!?" Antonio got up and punched the wall. "You know he is married and has a baby on the way why can't he just leave you alone!!!"  
  
"No, Luis didn't say anything. I am just sick."  
  
"I am sorry. Luis will never change though he will never leave you alone but I am going to make sure he does." Antonio walked out of the house. Sheridan just sat there in shock. She suddenly had a flash in her head of Antonio and the doctor over her while she is strapped to a table. She felt electricity go through her body. She covered her mouth with her hand and cried. Antonio did this to her. She just cried and cried.  
  
Next Chapter Antonio attacks Luis. Stacie is rushed to the hospital. Sheridan confronts Antonio. 


	18. Chapter 18

In this chapter Antonio attacks Luis. Stacie is rushed to the hospital. Sheridan confronts Antonio.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Luis was getting Stacie something to eat when the doorbell rang. Stacie answered it with all smiles until she saw who it was.  
  
"Hello Antonio."  
  
"Can I talk to my brother?"  
  
"I thought you said he wasn't your brother anymore?"  
  
"Listen don't give me lip ok, just tell my brother I want to talk to him."  
  
"You can ask nicely."  
  
"Listen I don't have to take this from you ok. Now get me my brother or I'll just walk in a get him."  
  
"You can't just walk in here. This is mine and Luis's home."  
  
"I don't give a damn. Now go get my brother Luis!"  
  
"Not after you to me like that and what makes you think Luis wants to talk to you." she started to shut the door but Antonio stopped it with his foot.  
  
"No, go get my brother."  
  
"You are not welcome in our home, now go away."  
  
"Listen you bitch. I am not going to stand here and be bossed around by a slut like you now move."  
  
"Don't talk to my wife like that." said Luis coming from the kitchen.  
  
"Well tell her to let me in."  
  
"I don't think so, I have to agree with my wife on this one. You are not welcome here. Now go."  
  
"I just wanted to talk to you about Sheridan and to leave her alone."  
  
"I have been leaving her alone. I have berely talked to her in the last five months."  
  
"I don't believe you. Now I am going to tell you one last time. Leave me and MY wife alone. Sheridan doesn't love you she loves me. I have got to know Luis, how does your wife feel about you being in love with another woman." Stacie got tears in her eyes. Luis put his arm on her shoulder to calm her.  
  
"Now listen, I love Stacie, I always have and I always will. I don't love Sheridan anymore. Just go back to her Antonio and don't worry about me. You know even though Sheridan and I have a past it doesn't change the fact that we could still be friends. All Sheridan have to do is call but you know what Sheridan deserves better then you. All you do is worry about who is in love with her and who is not. Are that insecure about yourself?" Antonio was fuming. He pushed Stacie out of the way and she fell to the floor. She clutched her stomach as she felt pain go through her entire body. Antonio and Luis were fighting and Stacie was yelling.  
  
"You guys stop! Luis help me!" Luis looked up and saw Stacie clutching her stomach in pain. Antonio punched Luis, not caring he was trying to get to his wife. Luis punched Antonio and went to Stacie's side.  
  
"What is wrong?" He got his answer when he saw the blood on her tan pants. He picked her up and carried her outside. Antonio followed.  
  
"This isn't over Luis."  
  
"You know I don't care. I have to get my wife to the hospital because you pushed her!" Luis set Stacie in the car and drove to the hospital. They took Stacie in the emergency room and Luis called his family and called Stacie's family in California to let them know what happened and that he would call. He was waiting in the waiting room when his mother, Theresa, Fox, Kay, Miguel, Sheridan and Antonio came through the door.  
  
"Mijo what happened?"  
  
"Well, Antonio came over and got into an argument with Stacie. He then pushed her down to attack me and I am sure that is what caused this." Everyone turned to Antonio. Sheridan looked at him with horror.  
  
"You attacked a pregnant woman!!!" yelled Sheridan  
  
"I didn't attack her."  
  
"You pushed her! Now she something could go wrong!" Sheridan looked at him with disgust.  
  
"Well Luis needed to learn to leave you alone."  
  
"He hasn't even come near me sense he came back from his honeymoon. I would like to be his friend no matter what happened but you just don't know how to shut up do you!"  
  
"Sheridan don't talk to me like that. I am your husbend."  
  
"Yes, you are! But you are not treating me a husbend should treat his wife! You are always worrying about Luis and what he will do! Well, I am not gong to take this anymore! I don't love you Antonio. I want a divorce." Sheridan then went off somwhere. Antonio went after her but not before glaring at Luis. Dr. Russell then came out. Luis shot up.  
  
"Eve, how is Stacie?"  
  
"Well, we had to do a c-section. Stacie is fine but the baby needs to be on oxygen. Its lungs are just not developed yet."  
  
"Is it a boy or a girl."  
  
"Its a girl."  
  
"Thanks." Eve was about to leave when Luis stopped her. "Take care of them Eve. They are my life."  
  
"I will Luis I will."  
  
Antonio found Sheridan in the cafiteria. She was sipping some coffee. He sat down next to her and rubbed her shoulder.  
  
"Come on Sheridan you don't want a divorce."  
  
"Yes, I do. Also I have something else to talk to you about."  
  
"What is it?" said Antonio feeling very uneasy.  
  
"I have been having flashbacks of you and Dr. Aklen talking about me and putting electricity through my body. Was that you? Did you do that to me to make me forget about Luis?" Antonio didn't answer he just looked away. Sheridan shook her head and started to cry. She just left and went back to where Luis and his family was.  
  
Next Chapter Kay visits the doctor and get upsetting news. Luis and Stacie get word on the baby. Sheridan has Anotonio arrested. 


	19. Chapter 19

In this chapter Kay visits the doctor and gets some upsetting news. Luis and Stacie get some news on the baby. Sheridan has Antonio arrested.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Kay walks into the doctors office. She had to take some tests and stuff. Doctors orders. She waited until the doctor ushered her into his office. Her and Miguel wanted another baby. She sat down in one of the chairs. The doctor looked at her with concern.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Well, its seems something went wrong when you went into pre-mature labor."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, do to the stress and impack when you got into the fight...."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"Well, what I am trying to say is you can't have anymore children." Kay just looked at him with horror. She can't have anymore children. She suddenly broke down and cried, right in the doctor's office. As soon as she calmed down, she left. She couldn't stay. She went to the warf. Having no idea she was being watched.  
  
Luis stayed by Stacie's side in the hospital. They visited their baby every chance they got. Stacie was asleep and Luis was asleep with his head on her hand. Stacie woke up and saw Luis's head on her hand. She smiled and slowly moved her hand away from his head. She ran her fingers through his hair. She loved his hair. Thick dark and sexy. Her thoughts drifted to their little girl. They have named her Christina Marie. She wished she could take her baby home. Its Antonio's fault. He pushed her down. He just doesn't know when to stop. Luis stired and looked up to see Stacie up and smiling.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey, how did you sleep?"  
  
"I slept well you?" asked Stacie  
  
"I slept ok. Did Eve come in at all?"  
  
"No, not yet. I hope we can take out baby home soon."  
  
"Me too baby, me too." Just then Eve came into the room with a smile on her face.  
  
"Dr. Russell good morning." said Stacie in a slightly perky voice.  
  
"Well, I have some good news."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Well, you can go home today."  
  
"That's great. Is there any other good news?"  
  
"Well, why don't you come with me." Stacie and Luis looked puzzled. Luis helped Stacie out of bed and they followed Eve to where all the babies were. She walked over to where baby Christina was and she turned, smiled, and then showed them their baby. There were no wires or anything around her and she was asleep but Stacie took it the wrong way.  
  
"Dr. Russell is she...." Stacie started to cry.  
  
"No, no. She is asleep. Christina is going to be just fine. You can take her home tomorrow morning. We have to keep her here over night just for observation but then you can come her tomorrow and pick her up."  
  
"This is great. So nothing is wrong. She is a healthy baby?!?" asked Stacie all excited.  
  
"Yes, she will be just fine."  
  
"Thank you Dr. Russell." She hugged Dr. Russell and then hugged Luis. Luis kissed her. He couldn't believe they get to bring their baby home this soon. He couldn't believe everything was going to be ok. He had his family now. A wife he loved so much and a beautiful baby.  
  
Sheridan was waiting with Dr. Aklen and Sam. She was waiting for Antonio to get home. She was going to have a talk with him. There was a knock at the door. She went to open it and there was her father, Alister Crane standing there.  
  
"Father what are you doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to see about how you were going with this with Antonio."  
  
"Well, come on in then." Alister walked into the small cabin like house and saw down next to Sam.  
  
"Alister."  
  
"Chief Bennett." Antonio burst through the door then.  
  
"I am so tired. I just ran about three miles. Hey sweetie." Antonio kissed Sheridan and thats when he noticed the three gentlemen sitting on the couch. "What's going on here?"  
  
"Antonio we need to talk." She led him over to the chair and sat him down.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Antonio, what you did to me at the hospital was wrong and I cannot believe you did something like that."  
  
"I told you before that I didn't do anything to you."  
  
"Yeah but I talked to Dr. Aklen. Antonio you lied to me. You said you didn't but Dr. Aklen tells me other wise. You blacked mailed him into doing this to me. I just couldn't believe my ears when I heard this. My own husbed actually erased my memory just because he was jealous and then you denied it. You attacked a pregnant woman but because you thought Luis was after me. Gosh Antonio you could have killed his unborn child. You could have caused serious damage to Stacie because of the things that happen with pregnant woman. I hate you Antonio and I will never forgive you. I never loved you in the first place. I have no idea how I could have ever married you! You are a monster! When it comes to get whatever you want you don't care what gets in your way just as long as it doesn't hurt you! I'm sorry Antonio but I am pressing charges on you." Sam stood and was about to talk but then Alister butted in.  
  
"Can I say something to Antonio first."  
  
"Sure." said Sheridan. Alister pounced on Antonio and shoved him against the wall.  
  
"I would really love to kill you right now after what you did to my daughter but I swear to you if you ever come near my daughter again I will and I will make sure of it you go to prison for a very very long time!" He released Antonio and Sam walked over to him and arrested him and took him away in the car. Dr. Aklen followed. Sheridan staired at her father. She couldn't believe he said that. She couldn't believe what he had said. She rushed over to him and hugged him.  
  
"Thank you dad. Thank you." Alister was shocked for a moment and then wrapped his arms around his daughter and smiled.  
  
"I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. You are my life. I love you Sheridan." he said kissing her forhead.  
  
"I love you too dad and I forgive you for all the things you did to me. No matter how bad they were. I just wished that we would have done this sooner. Patch things up. Forgive and forget."  
  
"Yeah, well, I better get going I have a lot of work to do."  
  
"Yeah, ok. I'll see you later."  
  
"Yeah bye." Alister left and Sheridan smiled. She went into the kitchen and started to make dinner as a new woman, a new almost single woman.  
  
Next Chapter Alister gets a visit from his wife. Sheridan visits Antonio in jail and gives him divorce papers. Stacie and Luis take their baby home. Kay tells Miguel about her trip to the doctor. 


	20. Chapter 20

In this chapter Alister gets a visit from his wife. Sheridan visits Antonio in jail and gives him divorce papers. Stacie and Luis take their baby home. Kay tells Miguel about her trip to the doctor.  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Alister walked into his office and sat down at his desk prepared to do paperwork. He was happy he made up with Sheridan. For once he was truely happy. He was about to do some paperwork when he catched a glimse of the picture of his wife. He picked it up and looked at it. He traced the face of her with his finger. He missed her so much. He wished she was here with him. He wanted her here. To hear her voice. To tell her that he loved her and that he was sorry for everything. He wished she didn't die. This is why he didn't get to close to people. If you don't get to close you can't get hurt. He sighed and set the picture down. There was a sudden glow in the room. Alister didn't notice it.  
  
"Look at you." Alister looked up and almost jumped out of his skin. There was his wife Katherine standing there with a beautiful glow around her.  
  
"Katherine, is that you!"  
  
"Yes, it is me dear." she said with a smile. Alister walked over stilled confused.  
  
"I can't believe its you."  
  
"Its me. I am so proud of you Alister. You have changed so much. You made up with Sheridan and most of the people in Harmoney. I just love you for this. I have always wanted you to change but only you could choose to do that and you have. Gosh! I just can't believe it happened."  
  
"Was I really that bad?"  
  
"Well, you have to admit you did some pretty bad stuff." Katherine walked over and sat on his desk.  
  
"Yeah and I feel terribel for it but what can I do to make up for it?"  
  
"You already have done something. You have changed yourself. You are such a good man now."  
  
"I do miss you Katherine. I wish you were here with me."  
  
"I know you do but someday we will see each other again."  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Was I always this old?"  
  
"Yes." Alister's face fell. "But I liked you this old." Alister smiled and leaned his forhead against hers.  
  
"I love you Katherine."  
  
"I love you too Alister Crane." Katherine kissed him on the cheek and then stood in front of him. "Take care of Sheridan and Julian for me."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Goodbye. I love you." Katherine then disappeared.  
  
Alister bolted up from his desk. He had fell asleep. He was still holding the picture of his wife. He smiled and looked at his beautiful wife.  
  
"I love you too Katherine."  
  
Sheridan walks into the police station. She see's Hank standing there.  
  
"Hello Hank. How is Gwen and Emily?"  
  
"They are good. Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"What do you think of this?" He pulled a velvet box out of his pocket and showed her a beautiful simple diamond ring.  
  
"Its beautiful."  
  
"Yeah I plan on proposing to Gwen tonight."  
  
"Congradulations."  
  
"Thanks. Sorry, you want to see Antonio don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I need to see him for just a couple of minutes."  
  
"Ok, come this way." Sheridan followed Hank to the jail cell where Antonio was. Hank left them alone. Antonio turned to see Sheridan standing there.  
  
"Sheridan I knew you would change your mind!"  
  
"I didn't. I just came to drop this off." She handed him and evelope. He opened them.  
  
"Divorce papers. I am not signing these."  
  
"What choice do you have? You know you are going to jail. My father will make sure of that." Antonio looked at her and knew he had no choice. He signed the papers and handed them to her. "I am sorry it had to end this way." She looked at him one last time and left a free woman.  
  
Stacie and Luis arrived at the hospital at nine that morning. They couldn't wait to see their little baby girl. Stacie was almost jumping up and down. She gets to hold her little girl for the first time, rock her, and feed her for the first time. She couldn't wait. She was just so happy.  
  
"Luis I just can't wait!"  
  
"I know. We get to take our little Christina home." Dr. Russell came out and ushered them into the room. Their baby girl was lying there awake, looking around her.  
  
"Well, she has a little dirty diper and I thought one of you might want to change it."  
  
"Oh Luis the first diper change." They changed her diper and put her in the clothes they had brought for her. Stacie held her for a couple of minutes and the handed her to Luis. Stacie packed the diper bag and then Luis handed the baby to her. He picked up the bag and walked out with his wife and child.  
  
Kay arrived home two hours ago. She wouldn't tell anyone what happened. She just went straight to her and Miguel's room and cried but not before she told everyone just to leave her alone. She realized it was time. She went downstairs and found Miguel in the kitchen with Maria.  
  
"Kay, what is wrong?" Kay sat down next to him.  
  
"As you know I went to the doctor today right."  
  
"Yeah what happened?"  
  
"Well, the doctor told me that well.....that is no way I could have anymore children."  
  
"What! Oh Kay I am so sorry."  
  
"I just can't believe it." Miguel wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried.  
  
"We will get through this. We can adopt or have a seregant mother."  
  
"Yeah but its not the same."  
  
"I know you want to carry the baby yourself. I really don't know what to say its just that I have never known the experiance to carry a child. I know it should be pretty intense. I really feel for you Kay. How can I not you are my wife. I love you and I will help you get through this."  
  
"Thanks Miguel. Let's call the adoption agency soon."  
  
"All right." Kay hugged him and then picked up Maria. She couldn't have anymore children but she could give some lonly child a home.  
  
Next Chapter Hank asks Gwen to marry him. Stacie and Luis experiance the first night of parent hood. Theresa and Fox are also experiancing the life of four children. 


	21. Chapter 21

In this chapter Hank asks Gwen to marry him. Stacie and Luis experiance the first night of parent hood. Theresa and Fox are also experiancing the life of four children.  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Hank waits impatiently at the door of the mansion. He knocks and the maid answers and usher's him inside to wait. He waits until he see's Gwen come down the stairs. He stairs at her and just can't believe how beautiful she is. She walks up to him and he kiss's her on the cheek.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes." Hank and Gwen drove to the Lobster Shack and were seated. Hank was nervous through the whole meal. He couldn't stop shaking. Luckily, Gwen didn't notice. She would catch on and he didn't want her to know just yet. They had just finished their meal and were now finishing their drinks and Hank thought it was the perfect time.  
  
"Gwen can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Where do you see us?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Where do you see us ten years from now."  
  
"Well, hopfully I see us with a few more children and married."  
  
"I am glad you said that because..." Hank got down on one knee. People watched from adistance as they saw the union of two people unfold. "Gwen, I love you with all my heart. You and Emily are my life. I would be so honored if you and Emily would become my family. Hopefully we would have a few more Emily's. Gwen would you become my wife." He pulled out the ring and Gwen smiled. She was still in shock so she was sitting there for quit a while stairing at Hank. "Gwen my knee is hurting really bad."  
  
"Yes!" Gwen jumped into his arms and kissed him. When they broke apart Hank took the ring out and put it on her finger. Everyone in the room was clapping for them. Gwen smiled and kissed him again.  
  
Stacie and Luis have been so tired. They were up all night with Christina. They had no idea what they were in for. They were sitting on the couch finally relaxing while she was asleep and she began to cry again. Stacie whimpered a minute and made her way upstairs. It was her turn. She picked up Christina and rocked her. She picked up the bottle and started to feed her.  
  
"Shhh, mommy's here." She sat in the rocker and Stacie began to sing to her. Soon Christina was asleep and so was Stacie. Luis was getting worried about them so he went upstairs. He saw the most touching seen. He picked up Christina and set her back into her crib. He then picked up Stacie very gently. Stacie stired a little but then she wrapped her arms around his neck and fell back asleep. He smiled and carried her to their bed and layed her down to sleep.  
  
Fox and Theresa were also tired. Theresa has been trying to catch a running Little Ethan and take care of Miranda. Fox has been trying to feed and change the twins at the same time.  
  
"Ethan Martin Crane stop right now." said Theresa chasing him up the stairs with a laughing Miranda in her hands. "You think this is funny huh?" Theresa stopped at the top of the stairs and sat down. "What am I going to do." She was talking to Miranda. Miranda looked at her mother and laughed. Theresa got up and persued to get ahold of Little Ethan.  
  
"Little Ethan please come back here." Fox appeared at the babies room with a twin in each arm and they were crying.  
  
"Having a little trouble."  
  
"Help me here."  
  
"I will try." Fox followed Theresa into the living room. Little Ethan was laughing and running.  
  
"All right everyone stop!!!" Ethan stopped running and Fox stopped. "Listen up, Fox you take care of Little Ethan and Miranda. I will get the twins their nap and then I will come and help you." Theresa set down Miranda and took the twins from Fox. Fox picked up Miranda and was holding Little Ethan by the coller of his shirt. Little Ethan had a mad look on his face.  
  
Theresa went upstairs fed the twins and put them to bed. She then went to see how Fox was doing he had Miranda asleep but Little Ethan was running and he ran right into his grandfather. Julian picked him up.  
  
"Are you giving your mom and dad a hard time?"  
  
"You got it."  
  
"Proceed." He set him down and Little Ethan ran.  
  
"Julian why didn't you stop him?" asked Theresa  
  
"I'm his grandfather I am surpposed to be on his side all the time." Julian left laughing. Theresa catched up with Fox and he had Little Ethan in his arms.  
  
"Now listen Little Man. You are going to go to bed. You are not going to run anymore. Got it?"  
  
"Got it." Fox set down Little Ethan. Little Ethan turned around and gave Fox a rasberry and ran off laughing.  
  
"Gosh this is never going to end." said Theresa  
  
"Well at least we have each other."  
  
"Yeah." Fox wrapped his arm around her shoulders and started to walk towards the door. Just then Little Ethan peaked out from behind the door.  
  
"Nah nah nah nah nah!" said Little Ethan laughing and then running again.  
  
"Here we go." said Theresa running after Ethan.  
  
Fox just laughed and followed Theresa. These next few years were going to be tough but as long as they had each other they would get through anything.  
  
Next Chapter is the conclusion. Just going to be a short paragragh on what happens later. 


	22. Chapter 22

In this chapter is the conclusion. Just going to be a short paragragh on what happens later.  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Its two years later Fox and Theresa are getting along just fine with their four children. Little Ethan is turning seven, Miranda three, and the twins two. Fox and Theresa in another couple of years want more children!  
  
Stacie and Luis are so very much in love and are expecting their secon child very soon. Sheridan and Luis are very good friends and Sheridan has been dating this man for a year she had had met at a coffee shop. They have been talking about marriage.  
  
Antonio went to prison for life with the help of Alister. Antonio is the bunk mate of Ethan. Ethan has been trying to get Theresa to forgive him and he keeps sending her letters but she returns them.  
  
Charity left Harmoney and has not been seen sense. Kay and Miguel adopted a little 5 year old boy named Brian. They also planned on adopting more children. Kay has gone back to college and is majoring in writing. Miguel also went back and is majoring in buisness.  
  
Grace came back begging for Sam's forgivness and that she wants him but he said no. Him and Ivy have reunited and to Sam and Ivy's surprise she found out she is pregnant. (She didn't go through the whole menopause thing yet. Just to let you know.) They are getting married soon.  
  
Eve and Julian are very happy and are in their children and grandchildrens lives. T.C came back with Liz and Simone. He was shocked to see Eve and Julian married and the changes in Harmoney. Simone is back in her mother's life and Liz and Eve get along great. Julian and T.C are best friends besides their past.  
  
Gwen and Hank got married soon after he proposed to her and they are expecting their child in two months, its a little boy they decided to name Hank Jr.  
  
Alister is in all his children's, grandchilren's, and great grandchildren's lives.  
  
All in all everyone is doing great and they all lived Happily Ever After 


End file.
